Canada Calls Back
by Lord Squinty Frown
Summary: Follow up to the Finale, London Calling. 10 months in and Jude has everything she could ever want. She has a great label and an awesome boyfriend. But what happens when a blast from the past rocks Jude's world.
1. Spot o' Tea With Your Scrambled Mind?

Hey you may not know this but im way into this show instant star. So I decided that I had mixed feelings about the finale. So I took matters into my own hands.

Hope you like it!

I don't own anything.

WARNING: Extreme Jommy-ness!

Jude inserted the key into the door and turned the knob. "home, sweet home" the words tasted bitter in her mouth.

She dropped the keys on the counter in the kitched nad took off her black blazer. She started the coffee pot when the phone rang. She walked over to the phone and answered with a sweet, "Hello?"

"Miss me yet?" said the voice on the other line.

Jude smiled and said, "Man, I thought I got rid of you."

"Cant get rid of me that easy Harrison, after all you are my best man." Spiederman said laughing a little.

Jude just kept smiling, she couldn't help it. "So house your lady? Man I miss you we havent talked in monthes!"

"Karma's good, still kinda mopey about the whole law suit and hwo she cant buy shoes every ten minutes. But that's not why I called. What do you think about me flying up there for a couple of days?" Speed said starting to get excited.

"That would be awesome! I could for sure get some time out of the studio to tour you around, do some window shopping. I have a futon that's practically begging for your butt mark." jude said at the thought of one of her best friends coming to visit.

"Great dude! Expect me next week. Speaking of, hows you current dude." Speed asked.

Jude had to think a little before you answered, " Oh, yeah, no hes good, yeah."

"Don't sound too cure of that dude." Speed said.

"Look I really gotts go, I got stuff to do, call me when you get on the plane or something. Bye." Jude said and hung up the phone quickly.

Jude exhaled deeply, she thought of her current boyfriend, his name was dan. He was a great guy they were dating for about 2 months. It was solid and stable relationship. So had she suddenly started to doubt. Every since Jamie called and talked about how NBR really took off and they have plenty of artists and they are checking for other space. Even tommy was producing for then.

Jude found her self thinking more about her old friends and old life. She loved her label. Dan was great. Jude thought back, nope, not once, she hadn't even said she loved him yet. Why?

Jude looked at the clock it read, 11:27pm. She had to be at the studio at 6 the next morning.

Jude grabbed her coffee and headed to bed.

The morning was smoggy and damp, the streets were busy and people were buzzing around. Jude grabbed her phone as she left the house it started to ring.

"'ello darling, hope your morning is going right." A british voice said.

"Oh hi dan. Its great so far, just goin to the studio." Jude said back.

"Oh well perhaps ill let you go then, have a nice day dear."

"Thanks, you too." Jude said hanging up the phone.

Jude walked down to her label about 3 blocks down from her house. She walked in and was engulfed by the warm air and smell of tea and coffee.

"Hey im ready, lets do it." Jude said catching up with her producer. She walked into the recording booth and started to sing. Something was off.

The song was great and she wasn't sick. This was the second to last song for her fourth album before it was released.

Her producer pressed the inetercom button, "everthing alright Jude? You look a bit dazed."

Jude looked up and said, "Can I talk to Liz."

Liz was the boss, the darius of London except more calm and less bald.

Jude walked into her office and said, "I cant do it, I cant my mind is so completely gone I cant even write a decent song."

"Jude calm down, what do you need?" Liz said.

"I need a break, I need to clear my head. My friend is coming up from Canada next week and I need to clear my head and get my past and my present to coexist." Jude said frantically.

"you've got two weeks, next week and the week after, use those to your advantage, we are so close." Liz said.

"Okay, great, thanks so much." Jude said running out of the office grabbing her bag and jetting off with her bag.

Sorry its so short guys I wrote it at like 2am. Ironically.

The future ones will be longer and more interesting, I just wanted to get it started.

Keep reading!

Next chapter up soon.


	2. Time to kill and Surprises to come

Jude ran past the bus stop to her house, it had started to rain is was falling down harder, she didn't stop running when her phone rang. She opened the door and saw Dan standing in the kitchen.

"Oh hey." Jude said surprised. She went up to him out of breath and kissed him on the cheek.

Dan looked at her, "Why are you wet? Why aren't you at the studio?"

"I just had to think about some things. Look my old friend speed is coming up in a couple of days so im gonna hang with him for a week or too." Jude said taking off her jacket and grabbing a blanket putting on her favorite pair of flannel pajama pants and boiling some water for tea.

"Alright, well id love to meet him, I have to sooner or later." Dan said.

"Yeah, no of coarse, im just saying im gonna want to chill with him too." Jude said grabbing a cup from the cupboard and putting a tea pack in. she didn't even make eye contact.

"Yeah, of coarse, well I just came by to get some stuff, I have to go to work." Dan said kissing her cheek and walking out the door.

She let out loud breathe and removed the tea bag and threw it in the trash, Jude sugared her tea and walked into the living room. She sat down on her couch and grabbed the remote and clicked on the T.V. She covered up in a flannel blanket and flipped through the channels stopping on a cartoon channel just to mellow out.

When she got up to put her tea cup in the sink the door bell rang. She put her cup on the counter, pulled the blanket tighter around herself and turned the handle on the door and pulled.

"Miss me?!" a petite blonde woman yelled.

Jude just looked with bug eyes, slightly surprised but filled with joy. "Sadie?! What are you doing here."

"Well ," Sadie started walking in the door and turning on the heater as she removed her jacket. "I was in London for World instant star, in its second season, so I thought, why not visit my one and favorite sister. So I went down to your label, they were really nice, I told them who I was and they told me exactly where I could find you. So here I am. No answer my question, Miss me?" Sadie said sitting down on the couch smiling and crossing her legs.

Jude just looked stunned with a half open smile on her face. "Of coarse I did, believe me you have no idea how much." She said closing the door and heading for her tea cup to put in the sink.

"So who is he?" Sadie said with a smile on her face.

"Who?" Jude said turning slightly to look at her sister.

"Come one, you know I read the magazines, Dan?" Sadie said with a slight smirk on her face and a gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, he's great, we've been dating a while now, and I really like him." Jude said washing the cup and putting it in the cupboard where she got it.

"That's it? He's great? You've been dating 2 months and you just really like him?" Sadie said with suspicion in her eyes.

"Jeez Sadie even on different continents you cant butt out." Jude said.

Sadie just looked at her with more suspicion and a questioning smirk on her face.

"Okay, yeah so I haven't said I loved him, and we haven't even. . ." She cut off looking down, "I just don't want to rush things, my past relationships have been kinda hyper speed, I just want to take it slow. Besides I want to know if he's, the one." Jude said looking down.

"Yeah, last couple guys were kind of rushed, anyways enough about that, what else is going on?" Sadie said putting a bright smile back on her face.

Jude and Sadie talked for about three hours it had stopped raining and the sun was setting when Sadie looked at her phone, "Oh wow, I've got a meeting with some producers in half an hour, and I fly out tonight, I wish I could stay but really have to go, "She grabbed Jude's hand and kissed her forehead, "Take care of yourself. See you soon." Sadie said walking out the door.

Jude sighed, along again, she hated being alone but sometimes being with Dan was just like being alone. She went up e stairs into a small room with posters, a soundboard, amps, guitars, a drum set, bass guitar ,tons of different microphones, and a piano. She closed the door and sat down at the piano. She sang the first thing that came into her head.

_If we walk away now_

_There no turning around_

_Gotta say what I mean_

_While you're here with me_

_Im not sure ill find words_

_To cover the hurt_

_That I see in your eyes_

_But I gotta try_

_I know rocks turn to sand_

_And hearts can change hands _

_And your not to blame_

_When the sky fills with rain_

_But if we stay or walk away_

_There's one thing that's true_

_I still love you._

_I still love you. . . _

_She remembered when she wrote that song, and for who. Maybe that was it, maybe she just need to talk to Tommy again. After all they hadn't talk since she left._

_She ran downstairs and grabbed her phone, she opened it and was about to dial when she saw on the screen, 'one missed call' she had forgotten all about the call when she was running home from the studio. _

_She pressed as button to view the number, sure enough a picture of a beautiful blue eyed, brown haired guy popped up. Tommy Q, once a boy band member, always a heart throb. She pressed the call button. _

_The phone rang and rang but no answer. She was too scarred to leave a message, besides what would she say, sorry I broke your heart, but I just wanted to say hi? _

_She put her phone down and sat back down on her couch, as she thought of how to kill time between now and three days. After all her boss gave her two weeks off one of which to spend with speed and the three next days filled with tea and cartoons, maybe she would write a song. _

_Three days past and not one drop of inspiration hit Jude's troubled mind. _

_It was one in the afternoon and speed had texted her that he would be there at around 1:30. She had killed three days she could kill another half hour. She walked into a room that was filled with goodbye present from her friends back in Canada. _

_She grabbed darts and shot them at the dart board her bass guitarist and drummer, Wally and Kyle had given her. After about 10 minutes wore down Jude was tired of playing dart and sat down in a beanie bag from the old rehearsal space. _

_After another brooding minute of wondering what to do she decided to go downstairs and wrap up in a blanket put on her slippers and watch TV. After all there was nothing else to do, and speed being her best friend would care what she looked like._

_After counting the minutes of watching TV at exactly 1:37 the doorbell rang. Jude hopped off the couch and ran to the door put a huge smile on her face and opened the door. _

"_Hey miss me big eyes?" The guy at the door said. _

_Jude smiled dropped and her face went into a state of shock. _

_:P Guess who!_

_Easy guess!_


	3. A Past to Relive, a Mind to Clear

"What not even gonna invite me in? you got snotty in ten months Harrison." The blue eyed prince said walking in the door. "Swanky place you got yourself, by the way heard the new stuff and it kills. Guess you don't need me after all." he said sitting on the couch.

Jude just looked still awestruck she closed the door and finally asked, "I thought speed was coming down, what are you doing here?"

"That's no way to talk to a guest, being in England has really gotten to you hasn't it?" The man on couch said.

Jude sat down in a chair across from the couch and contemplated her next move, "Sorry, im, its, I was just expecting speed. It's kinda a shock that you're here instead."

The man just nodded in understanding, he looked around when he spotted a room that looked much like a personal studio. He got up and ran up the stairs.

"Jeez way to make yourself feel at home." Jude yelled as she followed him.

He turned to see her in the doorway, "Sorry, I just, I wanted to see your in-home studio, always wanted one, never had one. Maybe then I would have a solo album."

Jude walked completely inside the room, she would have known, an in home studio, like a kid in a candy shop. "Now that you've had your fill, lets go catch up, almost a year remember?"

He looked up and stopped playing with the sound board as Jude grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs, "I swear sometimes I don't know what to do with you Quincy." she said sitting on the couch and smiling. "So to what do I owe this surprise?"

Tommy sat next to her, "What didn't think I was still upset about what happened? But I have to say, you were hell to get over."

"Good, now you know how felt for three years." Jude said just smiling.

Tommy looked up, "Well you had me, and then London came along, it was probably all for the better, so this new guy, tell me about him."

Jude looked a little surprised she had completely forgotten about Dan, "Oh, yeah he's great, I mean its not serious but you know, who knows it could get somewhere."

Tommy smiled, "Well good, at least I can take comfort in knowing that your not crying yourself to sleep thinking about me." he said as he nudged her playfully.

She pushed his arm and laughed, " So how about you, still a heartthrob, have the ladies been mackin' on you? Do you still work at G-Major?"

Tommy pushed back, "Slow down Harrison, I just got here, plenty of time for that, first you gotta take me to your label, and since this is your hometown now, show me a good time."

"Shouldn't you take me out, I thought you were the guy." Jude said laughing a little bit.

"Either way, we gotta find a way to spend the day besides in your house talking." Tommy said.

"Wait, before we go, can we be serious for a sec?" Jude said stopping Tommy from getting up.

"Yeah, what is it." Tommy said sitting back down.

Jude took a deep breathe, "Believe it of not, I've been a mess lately, I cant stop thinking about home, I even got time off from the studio, I've also been thinking about you. I just was to say, I'm sorry about, well, you know. I would have done it differently if I could." Jude said slowly not looking Tommy in the eye once.

Tommy lifted Jude's chin with his hand, "Hey, look at me. don't feel bad, I hurt you so many times, and I'm so sorry, I deserved it, Jude all that matters is that we can still be friends, without any drama." Tommy said in a hushed tone.

Jude looked up, and smiled a little, "Yeah, you did deserve it," she said pushing Tommy and laughing, "I'm glad I got that over with, come one, lets go." Jude said grabbing Tommy's hand and pulling him out the door.

"Jeez, Harrison, I see you haven't slowed down a bit." Tommy said closing the door behind him. "So where are you dragging me first?"

Jude just looked at him, stopped pulling and walked by his side, "Studio, to meet my boss."

Tommy walked along Jude as they passed the bus stop, he didn't question it he just kept walking. When the got to the studio Jude jumped in front of the door, "Are you ready for your world to be turned upside down?"

"Im always ready, Harrison." Tommy said getting closer putting a mysterious look in his eyes that used to make Jude melt.

Jude smiled and opened the door, as everyone greeted her, and said it was great to see her. Tommy just looked around, he found it interesting how everyone actually had a heart unlike the robots at G-major that don't care about anything except making it in the 'biz'. Jude just smiled and waved occasionally saying things like, "hey", "how's it goin?", "good to see you."

"Well Ms. Harrison looks like all your dreams came true." Tommy said smiling.

Jude smiled back and led him to a big brown oak door, she knocked and from inside came a call, "Come in!" Jude opened the door looked Tommy in the eyes and said, "Ready?"

Tommy pushed passed her and said, "I was born ready."

Jude's boss looked up as she walked in beaming, "Liz this is Tom Quincy, former Boyz attacker, currently an absolutely amazing producer."

Tommy walked up to the desk to shake Liz's hand but paused when she got up from her desk and walked towards him. He expected a once over but instead she hugged im and said, "Good to meet someone so important to our favorite artist."

Tommy looked confused, but said, "Good to meet a record label boss that isn't an evil dictator and one who obviously takes care of one of my best girls." he smiled.

Jude just looked as her boss sat back down, she spoke up, "Well I just brought Tom here to show him around so now that he's met you we are gonna go see the sights a little." Jude motioned to Tommy to come with her, before she walked out she said, "See you next week Liz." and smiled

Tommy followed Jude with a, "good to meet you." eating his dust. They closed the door and laughed a little, "Wow everything I knew about industry boss's just flew out the window."

Jude smiled, "I thought she was going to kill you, I was not expecting a hug, she's never even hugged me!"

Tommy smiled and said, "she must have been a closet Boyz attacker." Tommy said doing bits from his famous dance.

Jude just laughed and grabbed Tommy's hand, "Come on lets go see London."

"Good thing I have the prettiest tour guide in the country." Tommy said following her. Jude just smiled and pulled him out the door.

"Good thing I have the cheesiest tourist to guide." Jude said back laughing a little. They walked down the street this time they did stop at the bus stop. "So every gonna tell me how you've been, don't tell me you've developed more deep dark mysterious secrets for your past." Jude said smiling sitting on the bench at the bus stop.

Tommy circled the bench and stopped behind Jude, lowered his head to her ear and said, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Tommy smiled and sat down beside her. "No, I've actually been pretty good, I got let out of my contract with G-Major, Speed convinced Karma to switch to NBR so they now have 2 artists and we almost have enough for speeds album to be released. And by we I mean that I am the newest producer for NBR." Jude looked surprised and amused, "Move away from that long, things are bound to change Harrison."

"Wow, my three best guys all working together." Jude said.

"Don't forget Sadie, she's sort of our, double agent, much sneakier than Zeppelin so we wont get caught. Truth is she's up here scouting talent from World instant star to sign with NBR." Tommy said still beaming.

"What about Tom Quincy's solo album that you promised me you would put out someday." Jude asked.

Tommy looked up, "I've thought about it, but not until NBR really takes off, we have a good start but it needs to get more popular." he said as the bus pulled up. This time Tommy grabbed Jude and pulled her onto the bus.


	4. Ground Control to Just like Before

**Hey guys i've got major writers block, i've gotta figure out where this story is going because right now i'm lost, so for now i'm gonna write build up chapters and hopefully the rest will just come naturally. If you have any idea or suggestions they would be very appreciated. Keep reading and reviewing, it helps me a lot to know that your loyal readers, makes me want to work faster. So thanks a lot! **

**P.S. I don't own anything, expect Dan, and Liz and that's it.**

"So Quincy, hows everyone else?" Jude said sitting next to him on the bus.

"Harrison we've got all week maybe more to talk about that, why don't we just focus on having fun?" Tommy said turning his head and smiling.

Jude just looked at him suspiciously and smiled. "Fine, wait, what do you mean maybe more?"

Tommy smiled, but all her said was, "All in good time."

Jude couldn't help but smile, he hadn't changed one bit. She missed him as her producer, her music was different without him. It was still great, it had passion and it was all personal, but it wasn't as raw as it used to be. She had grown as an artist and she was starting to realize that her and tommy had both grown as people. She stopped exploring her thoughts as the bus came to a screeching stop, "Well Tommy ready to see London?"

Tommy smiled, "Like I told you twice already, I'm always ready." he said as he got up and followed her off the bus. "Where are we off to first?"

"Well, sight seeing isn't my thing, but coffee and music museums are." Jude said walking by tommy's side slightly messing up her hair in the back.

Tommy nodded and said, "I knew I wouldn't be seeing any clock tours or ancient monuments, you are a piece of work Harrison."

Jude felt a chill up her spine, she hadn't heard that phrase in such a long time. She smiled at him and lead him into a café on their right. She walked in and sat down in a booth as a waitress came up and asked them if they wanted anything. "Coffee, thanks."

"that it?" the waitress replied.

"For now, yeah, thanks." Jude said as she smiled at tommy, "This is the best coffee you will have, Dan took me here the first time we met."

"So tell me more about this guy that keeps you so happy." Tommy said as the waitress brought them their coffee with packs of creamer and sugar.

"Well he's 22, and he's a student, majoring in Journalism, he's got an internship at NME and he really wants to work there." Jude explained.

"Ahh, fellow music lover? Good man, So when do I get to meet him?" Tommy said drinking his coffee.

Jude questioned whether it was a good idea for them to meet, "Well he wont be around much this week, we have a really open relationship, and he was planning on letting me chill with speed this week but I could call him." Jude said, slightly nervous.

Tommy drank more of his coffee, "Well, we wouldn't want to disturb him, if he calls, then maybe we could meet up, but I don't wanna put him out of his way."

"Very profound for a 90's boy bander." Jude said drinking out of her own cup of coffee.

Tommy let out a mock laugh, "Very funny." He said, "So where to next."

"Depends, what time is it?" Jude said taking the last drink of her coffee.

Tommy looked at his watch, "its almost five." He said putting his arm down.

"Well the music museum closes at six so we don't have time to go there, where are you staying?" Jude said putting three pounds on the table and heading towards the door, with tommy on her tail.

Tommy opened the door for her on the way out, "Well, I was just gonna find a hotel with vacancy."

Jude stopped, "You're gonna stay at some ratty hotel when I have 2 guest rooms, one of which has your name plastered on it." Jude said smiling at him.

"Well if you insist." Tommy said pushing jude to start walking again, "Lets just walk, no point in waiting for the bus to go another three blocks."

Jude shrugged and put her hands in her coat pockets, "So all we have been doing since you got here is listening to me blab about my life, what about you? How's everyone back in Toronto? Do you have a special someone?"

Tommy's face took a seriously look, stoic even, "I have a kid."

"WHAT?!" Jude stopped dead in her tracks.

Tommy just looked down a little disappointed, after a second or two his look of dissapointment turned into a broad grin as he started laughing.

"This is not funny, you have a kid and you didn't tell me!" Jude yelled at him.

Tommy just kept laughing, "I cant believe you fell for that."

Jude just looked shocked, and punched him on the arm.

"Ow." Tommy said grabbing his arm.

Jude punched him again, "You deserved it, that wasn't funny!"

"Okay, calm down girl, I'm sorry, but you honestly thought I had a kid?" Tommy said continuing to walk in the way of Jude's house.

Jude just bit her bottom lip still a little frustrated with him. "Seriously, tell me whats been going on."

"Okay well, Jamie and Zepp as still together. Darius is slowly losing grips on G-Major the only thing keeping the money coming is World Instant Star, When Sadie quits theres nothing that's stopping NBR from rising to the top."

"Wow, that's wicked, I wish Jamie or Speed would have told me on the phone." Jude said smiling, still walking along side him.

"Yeah, I thought they would, but they have both been pretty busy, Speed with his album, Jamie being basically the Darius, except only half as strict, and a lot more hair." Tommy said as he laughed afterwards.

Jude laughed at this statement. Darius was basically a dictator, if you had him on your side you were set and if you didn't, you could basically kiss your music goodbye. Jude realized that Tommy had never answered her initial question, was he seeing anyone? Was he avoiding the question? Why did she care so much? Jude looked over at tommy and decided to ask him one more , if he didn't answer, that was it. "So how's the ol' love life been?" She said hoping she didn't sound too nervous.

"On pause." Tommy answered still walking. Jude looked confused, she didn't expect such a simple answer, he looked at her and saw the confusion on her face and laughed a little. "After you left to work on your music I thought about it and I realized music is what I love and so I focused on that, if I meet someone I meet someone but that wasn't my main focus."

"So the model addiction patch worked?" Jude asked with a smile on her face.

Tommy laughed a bit and smiled at her, "Worked as soon as we got together Harrison, I've been sober since then."

Jude smiled at him, he hasn't like she remembered him, less selfish, more profound, he had in fact changed. "So how's Kwest?"

Tommy looked a little surprised by the question, "Well he isn't at NBR and not a G-Major, I really don't know, after your sister handed his heart to him on a stick he pretty much disappeared. He might have moved away, but I haven't heard from him." Tommy said with hid head hanging slightly and a sound of disappointment in his voice.

"Oh i'm sorry to hear that." Jude said, as they walked the last few blocks in silence, it wasn't awkward as she expected but somewhat comforting. As if there was underlying thoughts emotions, like they were reading each other's minds.

Tommy was thinking about Kwest and how much things had changed, he was thinking about the future and if jude was happy. Jude was wondering the same thing about tommy, he sounded like he had everything going for him and yet he seemed like something was missing, something he wanted above it all. Jude turned on the walkway to her house grabbing her keys out of her jacket pocket that she had been playing with the past few blocks of silence.

Tommy looked at her as she placed the keys in the key hole. She opened the door and walked in removing the keys ushering for tommy to come inside.

He walked in after her and closed the door. "Oh, I almost forgot, Jamie and Spiederman wanted me to give this to you." he reached into his front pocket and pulled out a USB drive.

"Wow, its beautiful, thanks." Jude said sarcastically.

"Can it Harrison, it has the very first copy of all the songs from Speed's album, some are rough, but most of them are done. And Jamie specifically asked me to demand that you produce any that need more producing, apparently he thinks I cant do it all, which I think is crazy." Jude took the drive from him and pulled him upstairs.

She ran into her studio and opened a laptop on top if the desk next to soundboard she pulled over a chair for herself and one for Tommy, they both sat down as she put the drive into her computer.

"Its got Remind yourself on there and some of his other stuff is amazing, Kyle and Wally are his backup and I did guitar on some of the songs." tommy said.

"No way Quincy, you play guitar, almost 4 year and I didn't know that?" Jude looked at him surprised and gleamy eyed.

"You didn't think I was all pretty boy." Tommy stated smiling at her.

"What about that demo he put out, is that on here to, I think it was called What you Need." Jude asked looking over the songs on the drive.

"It should be." Tommy said smiling as she focused on her computer screen playing the second song down and leaning back to listen.

"Has Speed heard this yet?" Jude asked. Tommy shook his head no. "He'll like it, but I have to say, he's gonna think something is off, acoustics are too clean and so are the vocals, he'll want it roughed up a bit, make it sound edgier." Tommy seemed impressed.

"Do you produce still?" Tommy asked as he took the computer and opened the program to alter the features and he hooked it up to the soundboard.

Jude watched him as she said, "Actually no, I guess I've been too focused on writing, about two months after I got here it started taking longer to write my songs, before they would just come to me but now I really have to think, I guess I just want them to be perfect." She finished as she watched what Tommy was doing he was working with the vocals on the soundboard.

Jude tussled her hair in the back as she moved her hand over to where his had just been and moved the dial back to where it was. Tommy looked at her and smiled, he turned the dial back to where he had it. She reached over and turned it back. Tommy just sighed and said, "What now?"

"You don't need to change the percussion, the drums sound good, I meant rough up the guitar." Jude said.

"Are you saying my guitar isn't good enough." Tommy said with a light smirk.

Jude smiled and said, "No im saying its not rough enough, it sounds," She looked up with thought, "Boy-Bandish." She said laughing a little. Tommy just smiled at her and shook his head as he went back to the soundboard. "I missed you Tommy, I haven't been in the producing chair with someone in a long time."

Tommy looked up from the soundboard a little surprised at her confession, "Well I was going to come with you, but you wanted to do it alone remember. You don't need me in that studio with you Jude, your new stuff is amazing without me."

"Its more than that, my music, its okay but the only one that knows if its perfect is the artist, you told me that. I like it, but compared to my old stuff its so, prepackaged, I wish it was more raw. Not the beats or the acoustics, the lyrics." Jude confessed as she locked eyes with Tommy.

"So what are you trying to say." Tommy asked.

Jude looked down to think and locked eyes with Tommy again, "One song, I want us to write a song, like we used to, just one. Please."

Tommy looked at Jude, she had a plead on her face, he tilted is head slightly to the side leaned in closer to Jude's face and whispered, "Okay." She smiled a small modest smile. Jude realized how close they were and quickly pulled back.

Tommy realized that if she hadn't pulled away he would have kissed her.

She looked at him as simply said, "Let's finish tomorrow, I'm starved."

Tommy nodded and closed the computer as he got up from his chair he said, "Lets eat out, catch up some more."

Jude got up and followed him out the door. as they were walking out she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she grabbed it to see who it was, she saw the caller ID read Dan. she pressed a button on the side to silence the call.

"Who was that?" Tommy asked as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"Oh, no one. Lets go." Jude answered wondering why she just did that. She never ignored a call from Dan, she just ignored it and followed Tommy out the door closing it behind her. "Where are you dragging me, im the one that lives here remember?"

"You may live here Harrison but i know where the best eats are." Tommy said grinning at her, "Just keep it movin'."

"I thought we were gonna talk, whats the rush Quincy?" Jude asked.

Tommy slowed, "Better?"

"Yeah." Jude said smiling at him walking next to his side.

"So tell me more about this boyfriend of yours. Dan, he works in music and hes going to school, that all I know." Tommy said looking at Jude with a curious look in his eye.

Jude wondered what he wanted to know, she didnt know how personal she could get with him, it seemed awkward talking to him about that stuff now that she had been gone so long. He moved on and so had she. she was a different person and so was he, could they still be electric around each other, she had no doubt she could trust him, something was just off.

"Come one, out with it Harrison." Tommy said, after her pause.

Now or never. "Where do we stand? I mean, are we friends, are we former co-workers? I just feel so weird." Jude said waiting for a reaction.

Tommy thought for a bit and was about to say something when Jude cut in, "If you don't want to answer you don't have to."

He smiled at her sudden nervousness, "Jude, as you former producer, former boyfriend, twice, i can say that you are my best friend, in fact i always thought you were something more. Jude i dont want you to feel weird around me, i always wanted to be that one person you could open your heart to, spill your guts to, tell me everything that you were feeling, happiness, sadness, anger. . ." He paused, "Love." Tommy smiled slightly almost shyly.

Jude was a little thrown off by the smile, Tom Quincy, Shy? Hardly, the biggest perfectionist, and most likley the hardest tight-ass she ever met, btu somehow everything he said was true, for some reason she could tell him everything. "Okay, good, that makes things so much easier. Just like before."


	5. Dont You Dare Not Like Music

"Good, cause your starting to freak me out. What's goin' on Harrison?" Tommy asked Jude knowing that something wasn't right.

Jude just looked down and played with her jacket zipper, "Well, I don't, the last couple of months, something been off, I don't feel like me anymore."

"In my opinion, all you ever were was music, that's your life, because your great at it." Tommy said turning the corner.

Jude followed still not knowing where they were going, "I know but, even with my music there is something wrong. I mean, its like I cant even get out what I'm feeling anymore. Before I could just write it down and it was so raw so rock so real. Now I really have to think its more like writing an essay than a song."

Tommy looked at her confused, music was the one thing she always did best, "Maybe, you just needed a break, start feeling something new to get that going again."

"Its not just that," She said finally looking up at Tommy tears in her eyes now, "I regret every single day leaving, I loved it at first, it was new it was refreshing and it was great for my music, then a couple months later it hit me, you and everyone back in Toronto are my inspiration, you are my muse."

"Hey, you know anytime you need anything, we are all just a phone call away." Tommy said with sympathy to Jude as he gazed at her with a comforting smile.

Jude looked back down, "And, Dan, he's amazing, but lately I've been feeling, I don't know, Crowded, I guess. I mean I love being around him, and we get along great, but there's nothing else there, its like when we started it was fun and it just felt right, now ever since I started thinking about home its all fading." She looked up at Tommy tears down her cheeks now and new ones forming in her eyes.

Tommy reached over and wiped her tears, he caressed her cheek, "Sounds to me like you know exactly what your feeling, now that im here, lets write a song." he showed her a small smile, which made her feel warm.

She took his hand from her cheek, held it in hers and said, "Thanks."

"Were here." Tommy said, taking her inside as the waitress grabbed two menu's leading them to a table in the back. Tommy sat down as Jude sat down across from him, "You don't look a day different, you know that?"

"I feel light years different." Jude said looking down at her menu.

"Can it Harrison, trying to inspire you." Tommy said smiling at Jude. Jude punched his arm from across the table, "Ow, well at least I know I've lightened the mood. Ready to order?"

Jude shook her, "Not yet, give me sec." Tommy looked at his own menu and looked at what they had since he'd been there last. Jude phone then rang, "Hello?" She answered. "Oh hi, Dan, I'm just out with Tommy, he can up today, I was totally surprised, I guess speed isn't coming."

Jude looked and Tommy, held up one finger indicating she was going to talk for a minute. Jude turned her menu towards Tommy and pointed at what she wanted, "Got it." Tommy replied and called the waitress over. He ordered their food as Jude spoke to Dan and the waitress grabbed their menu's right as Jude closed her phone and put it back in her bag. "So, Dan? What's up?"

"He's coming by tonight, since you wanted to meet him. Umm, and he kinda, well all I told him was that you were my producer, so don't bring up any old dating stories, not until I tell him. He gets sort of jealous of old boyfriends, he freaked out when I was talking to Jamie on the phone." Jude explained playing with the water the waitress placed on the table before she took their order.

"Okay, no old boyfriend talk, but, I would like to reminisce sometime, after all you were my favorite." Tommy said bringing back the smile and winked at her.

Jude smiled back at him, "Still got your game I see."

"Hey ten months is a long time, I gotta use my lines on someone girl." Tommy said still grinning. "So what about this song?"

"Can we wait, I just want some time, to," She paused to give him a look of suspicion and thought, "Talk."

Tommy nodded, as their food arrived, they thanked the waitress and began to eat. Jude took a bite of her food, chewed, swallowed and looked at Tommy, "I cant believe I've lived here for ten months and I've never eaten at this place, its amazing."

Tommy replied, "Only the best for you girl."

"Too bad I'm not your girl anymore." Jude said taking another bite.

"You'll always be my girl." Tommy said with a slight smile as he took another bite of his pasta.

Jude thought what he meant by that, part of her wished he meant it like it sounded, that she was the only one for him. Was he the only one for her? But she had a boyfriend, Dan, what about him? Would he see the sparks fly between her and Tommy? Were there still sparks? Jude sure hoped so, she never realized how much she missed Tommy until they hung out.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence with the exception of the people around them talking and laughing, Tommy finished his pasta and set his plate aside, "Dessert?"

Jude shook her head no, she took a last bite of her meal and reached for her bag to get money, Tommy stopped her, "What kind of guy would I be if I let the girl pay for the meal?" he said as he placed money plus a tip on the table. Jude looked up at him and smiled, 'just like before' she thought to herself. Tommy got out of his seat walked over to her side of the table and placed his hand out for her to get up.

She took his hand getting up slowly, "This is seeming to be suspiciously like a date Quincy."

"My full intentions are to win you back Harrison, Toronto needs you. NBR would be a great choice, once your finished with your first British album, come back, back to your inspiration." Tommy said as they walked towards the door opening it for her and walking out into the dark night.

Jude gave Tommy a look of surprise, "That's, umm, its so, tempting?" She replied with doubt.

Tommy smiled at her confusion, "Jude, I'm not asking you to do anything you don't want to do. I just think that after all the stuff you said today, you want to stay grounded, as the great Ellen page of Juno said, 'I never realized how much I miss home unless I've been somewhere really different for a while.'"

"Wow, corny movie lines check, your really bringing out your best material aren't you Tom?" Jude said smiling this time.

Tommy cocked his head smiled and said barely above a whisper, "Just think about it?"

Spark, Jude definitely felt it that time, it was certainly not her imagination, but did Tommy feel it too? Tommy and Jude walked back to her apartment, it started raining, and Tommy grabbed Jude's hand and pulled her faster to get back home. Home, didn't feel like it. "Wow, there slow down, its just rain, you wont melt."

"My hair will." Tommy replied still pulling.

Jude just laughed and said, "Not with all the hair gel you use."

Tommy looked back smiling, "With beauty comes a price, I get the best hair gel but its not waterproof."

"Ever heard of hairspray?" Jude said with a slight laugh as she was tugged down the street.

"I use it, its just not enough, lets get a move on Harrison!" Tommy yelled, pulling her ever faster.

Jude ran after him, when they reached her front door she grabbed her keys, looked up and Tommy and saw he was trying to keep his hair in perfect shape. She couldn't help but crack up, she opened the door and, still laughing, laid down on the couch. Tommy walked in closing the door after himself, "Not funny." Jude looked up at him to say something but laughed even harder.

Jude stopped laughing when she heard a voice behind the couch, "What so funny?" Dan said standing over her as she had her laughing fit.

Jude sat up, calming down a bit but still grinning uncontrollably, and laughing from time to time, "Just Tommy being the boy diva I remember him as."

"Ahh, so you're the famous Tom Quincy, best producer in the world? That Tom Quincy?" Dan asked, Tommy nodded, "Good to meet you." Dan said holding a hand out.

Tommy shook his hand and sat down in the chair on the other side of the couch. Jude had stopped laughing, she was looking at Tommy still smiling with pleasure.

Dan sat down next to Jude and put his arm around her and pulled her in close, Jude looked at him and smiled sweetly. Tommy's smile faded and a small smirk remained on his face.

"So Tom, right? What brings you here, I thought Spiderman was coming." Dan asked.

Tommy looked from Jude to Dan, "Well, Speed figured that since he talks to Jude pretty much everyday and with all the money he's making off I-tunes downloads he can fly down anytime he want , I however do have money, but I'm not making as much as him, and since I haven't seen Jude since she left, Vin decided it would be a good surprise." He explained.

Dan shook his head, "I understand, you must have been some producer, were you and Jude good friends."

"Well," Tommy thought, Jude shot him a look warning him not to say anything cheeky, "We, uh, we had a friendly relationship, yeah, we had to work together so we had a very complicated friendship."

Dan laughed a little, "Yeah I wouldn't know." He smiled.

"So Jude tells me you are a journalist intern, how's that?" Tommy asked.

Dan nodded a yes and said, " Well, right now I just interview, hopefully someday I can work my way up to something that actually matters like, politics, of human interest pieces, I defiantly don't want to be stuck interviewing dead beat musicians, and by that time, Jude will have finished school too and we can both be successful." He finished.

Tommy looked a bit bewildered, "So you don't enjoy music?" He asked.

"As much as a normal person I do, but its not a career." Dan finished, pulling Jude in tighter.

Jude looked up at him frustrated, she took his arm off of her and gave him a look that could kill, "What do you mean, its not a career? Music is my life."

"Yeah, Honey, but music doesn't last forever, I'm just saying if you want a stable life in 10 years it would pay off to find a different, more realistic career path." Dan explained smiling at Tommy.

Tommy got a look in his eye that explained his confusion and surprise.

"Music doesn't last forever? Tell that to Kurt Cobian! I cant believe you don't think my music is important!" Jude said getting more frustrated by the second.

Tommy got up quietly before the real fight started, he grabbed his bags that were by the door and went upstairs finding the guest room upstairs.

"Jude, you cant be serious, you can't think that music, of all things will support a family." Dan said little thrown off by her anger.

Jude looked at him still piercing him with her eyes, "Yes, I do, I love it, its all I have left up here, I cant believe this, you always said you loved my music!" Jude said even louder.

"I do love your music, babe, I just see it more as a, well, a hobby." Dan said still trying to calm her down.

"Hobby!?" Jude was yelling now, her yell was always shrill and quite loud, 'I would know' Tommy thought to himself as he listened from upstairs. "I intend to spend the rest of my life making music!" She screamed.

"Jude, music isn't going to get you through life! Im just trying to protect you!" Dan said loudly, not yet yelling.

Jude always got mad when people tried to protect her, that all anyone ever wanted to do, cant they realized she isn't a little girl anymore? "I don't need protection! I made the choice to move here, and I'm fine, I can run my own life, and I will get up if I fall, I don't need someone holding my hand! Im almost 20 years old!" She said yelling.

"Bad move, man." Tommy said hearing Jude's reaction to Dan's comment.

"I understand that, but as my girlfriend, I don't want to see you get hurt!" Dan said yelling this time.

Jude was so angry she might as well have had smoke coming out of her ears, "Let me get hurt! I can do it! I don't need protection, I don't need you!" She said, then quickly realized what she said, "Im sorry, that's not what I meant, I mean I don't need you protecting me all the time."

"Something has been different about you lately, and I think you made it pretty clear what it is, maybe we should just break up." Dan said hurt by what she said.

Jude went from angry to sad in a split second, she heard the words break up and hung her head low, she wanted to tell him she didn't want to but then she would be lying, "We are just two different people, I'm sorry."

"No, I am, I guess now I know where your heart really is, music, and nothing comes before that, not even me I guess." Dan said sadly. "You know, you never once told me you loved me."

"I don't." Jude said simply still not looking at him, she couldn't believe she just said that.

Dan looked shocked and disappointed hoping for her to say it, but she didn't, "Way to sugar coat it, goodbye Jude." He said, walking out the door slamming it on his way out.

Jude broke down on her couch, just an hour ago she had been laughing hysterically on the couch, now she was crying because her and Dan had broken up.

Tommy came down stairs, sat down on the couch next to her.

"I never was good with break up's could you just not say anything." Jude said looking at Tommy with tears in her eyes.

"That's not my style Harrison, look, I know its rough breaking up, trust me I know," Tommy said pulling her close to him to comfort her, "But it would hurt even more staying with someone you don't love and doesn't love the biggest part of you, your music." Tommy said lifting her chin for her to look at him.

Jude knew he was right, Tommy was hardly ever wrong. She leaned into him embracing his warm body on her head. Tommy gave her a small smile. Jude's tears had stopped but she was still upset, she have him a helpless smile. Tommy hugged her tighter, "You'll be okay, your're strong and you can take care of yourself."

"Finally you realize it." Jude smiling a little more wiping the tears off her cheeks as she laid down on the couch.

Hey guys, I may not update for another week or so, I'm going up to Canada this weekend, so I'll try and put another 2 chapters up by Friday. Thanks for the Reviews! And keep 'em coming!

P.S. In one of the next two chapters Jude and Tommy will write their song. It might be from the show or it might be a song I'm working on right now.

Till next time!


	6. I Still Love You But I'm Not Ready

Jude's phone vibrated loudly in her bag on the coffee table, she wiped her eyes stretched a little and grabbed it. She had a text message, from Dan, it said, "Im sorry it had to happen like that last night, tell me when your not home so I can get my stuff." Jude felt a burst of cold air as she read the text message, she closed her phone and set it back in her bag. She heard someone shift on the couch and realized Tommy was sleeping, right under her.

Jude got up but before she could reach the stairs she heard, "Good morning to you too." A scratchy voice said, she obviously knew it was Tommy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Jude said stepping back from the staircase to the couch.

"How ya doin' girl?" Tommy said sitting up a little more.

Jude looked at him smiled sweetly and said, "I'll be fine. I must have just been overwhelmed, but its for the best." Tommy smiled and nodded in approval.

Jude looked down at him, leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Tommy asked. A little surprised but the smile on his face growing unnoticeably.

"For last night, dinner, being here when Dan left, everything, it's the best I've felt in months. So, thanks." Jude said smiling sweetly down at him.

Tommy leaned up and returned her kiss on her cheek.

"And that? What was that for?" Jude said, with a bigger smile.

"For letting me back in after everything that happened with us." Tommy said smiling. Jude looked at him smiling for a little longer.

'God he is the perfect man.' She thought, before saying, "So, I figured we could go to the museum today. It already quarter till eleven. We were out long last night."

"Well what do you say, you, let me, cook you breakfast, then we can go see that museum." Said Tommy cocking his head to the side.

Jude smiled at his signature move, "Or, we could take today, stay here and write a song, we have all week to do whatever we want."

"Maybe longer." Tommy said a smirk creeping on his face again.

Jude looked at him confused, "What do you mean."

"Well" Tommy began, "I don't exactly have a ticket home yet, so I'm here until you decide to kick me out, or until I decide to leave, or until NBR needs me." he said.

Jude laughed at all his ultimatums, "Even better, but I was thinking about what you said, I want, I want to come back to Toronto, I want to sign with NBR."

"Really?" Tommy asked, Jude nodded. "Well then Harrison, we gotta finish this British album. But first, breakfast." He got off the couch, still in his clothes and headed towards the kitchen to look in the fridge.

Jude smiled glad he was excited about the new, "I only need one song, a ballad."

Tommy looked out of the fridge, grinned at Jude and said, "Well then we gotta write something white lines worthy. For now I am going to make a breakfast my MaMere would be proud of. Well with," Tommy looked back in the fridge shuffled around, looked back at Jude and said, "Limited resources." He finished with a smirk.

"Hey! Give me break you know I don't cook, I eat out." Jude said walking over to the kitchen and sat on a stool next to a countertop ruffling her hair in the back.

"Well obviously you don't cook, your still alive!" Tommy said sarcastically.

Jude dropped her jaw playfully as if she was hurt, "Hey, I'm not THAT bad, I am bad but my special Jude Harrison mac and cheese has yet to kill anyone." She said proudly.

"Oh believe me, its come close." Tommy said before looking away making his creation.

Jude watched him, then she heard a pitter patter outside. "Man these last few days its been coming down, Good day to write a song though, and I've already got something in my head, for a ballad."

"Hey, Harrison no music talk over breakfast this is strictly a, my boyfriend just broke up with me and I just slept with my ex-boyfriend and now he's making me breakfast and making fun of my cooking and I actually don't feel bad, breakfast." Tommy said with a small smirk on his face.

"Well I wouldn't say 'slept with' but whatever you say, so can I get that in writing?" Jude said getting up walking over to the big window in the living room to watch the rain fall.

Tommy smiled to himself as he finished cooking eggs and the tea pot started to whistle. "Prepare to feast girl, I made you my MaMere's special chocolate Coffee tea, it will make your insides melt."

"Well I hope it doesn't burn the song, in my heart." Jude said sarcastically. "Need help bringing that stuff out to the table?"

Tommy nodded, no. He put eggs on both plates, some toast with butter and jelly and each a cup with a tea bag inside. He slowly brought all of it to the table, "Prepare yourself, for the best post breakup pre songwriting breakfast ever."

"Well If its anything like your saltine crackers I'm sure I'll love it." Jude said referring to her 17th birthday where all Tommy had to offer to eat was saltine crackers.

Tommy pulled the chair fro her as she sat down he pushed it in under her. Tommy sat down on her right as he grabbed a fork and started eating, "So how long were you and Dan happy?" He asked before putting his food in his mouth.

"Mm, wow, Happy? I don't know, 4 months. Then everything just got complicated." Jude explained taking a bit of her own food. She took a bit and immediately started fanning her mouth, "Ow! Ow! Hot! But good! But Hot!"

Tommy laughed at her and took another bite of his own breakfast. "So why didn't you just end it then?"

"Well, I thought that I was just bummed and maybe it would look up, and before Speed called I was going to end it, but then he called and then I got excited and then you came and you got me even more excited." Jude's eyes got big, "Oh I forgot," She grabbed phone out of her purse, and said allowed as she typed, "Home all day, writing a good for nothing song."

"Ouch, you don't feel bad anymore I take it." Tommy asked when Jude finished sending her message.

Jude sat back down, "Why should I? The guy told me he hated music, its safe to say I would rather have Jamie tell me he doesn't like my song again. Music is my life."

"Okay, calm down girl, just asking." Tommy said finishing his breakfast and continuing to drink his tea.

"Sorry." Jude said, "Its just, I don't know, anyways where'd you learn to cook?"

"Mrs. M. Taught me, remember from the all girls school? Yeah after she took me in after she bailed me out of jail, she taught me music and how to cook. The skills you learn in an all girls school I guess." Tommy said drinking the last sip of his tea.

Jude looked at him, "Dare I try it?" she said picking up the cup full of tea, bringing it to her lips and sipping it slowly, "Wow. Very impressive, I couldn't do that, and I make great tea. Makes up for my lack of culinary skills." She said taking another drink if her tea.

"You done?" Tommy asked pointing to her plat, Jude nodded yes as he collected her dishes and placed them in the sink. "Song time?"

"I was thinking more, creative thinking, remember like my sophomore album before I got barred from G-Major." Jude said taking her tea and pushing in the chair at the table.

Tommy smiled at her, "Glad I came Harrison."

"Me too." Jude whispered back, She leaned into Tommy and hugged him with a mug still in her hand, "And its only day 2, lets write a song."

Tommy looked at her and smiled again this time not with his lips but with his eyes, either way it still made Jude melt, "Okay." He whispered to her, pulling away from her and slowly walking up stairs.

Jude met Tommy upstairs as he walked inside the recording booth, "So would you like to start with scream therapy or oxygenating your brain?" Tommy asked.

Jude smiled, She pushed the intercom button and replied with, "Look im Darius, 'Q, Out of my studio! OUT!'" She yelled laughing loudly afterwards. Jude walked into the recording booth and smiled at Tommy as she walked up to him and said, "I wanna scream." Tommy nodded and she let out the loudest shriek she could gather, "Your turn."

Tommy let out a big yell and looked at Jude, "On your head Harrison. Lets write a song upside down." Jude bet over and got on her head. The next half an hour Jude and Tommy spent laughing, blowing off some steam and just being Jude and Tommy. Tommy left the room and came back with a hand full of red licorice. "Come on take a hit." he said smiling throwing her a piece of licorice while she laid on the floor with her headphones on.

Jude ate the licorice, "Glad to know you haven't even tried to quit Quincy." She smiled biting off some more licorice.

Tommy smiled at her and said, "Well I feel, relaxed and relieved, how about that song?"

Jude nodded as she lifted herself off the floor, she left the room and came back with two bean bags, a guitar and paper and a pen. "Lets write this song." She said handing him the guitar and throwing the bean bags down.

Tommy sat down finishing the rest of his licorice, he picked up the guitar and said, "So where is our girl this time?" He asked looking right into Jude's eyes.

Jude thought, and with that her and Tommy wrote and played, played and wrote. Every once in a while she would cross out lyrics, Tommy would criticize for the better and the song would be changed just a little to make it star worthy.

Jude and Tommy were writing and storming for almost 3 hours when Jude finally looked over at the papers all over the floor and she held one single paper in her hand, "Finished, now shall we M.r Quincy, or Producer person?"

"We shall." Tommy said getting up and helping Jude up, she put her headphones as Tommy walked out of the booth and put his own headphones on he turned on the intercom, "Vocals first, then we'll go do piano and guitar and drums and we'll be done. Now kill it, girl."

Jude nodded and Tommy set up all the proper chords and pressing record. Jude began to sing

I DON'T OWN THIS SONG!

I tried to change

Tried everything

Like headlights in the rain

Drifting back again

Somewhere out there gathered in the dust

Sometimes I cant remember that was us

The stars divide

Our worlds collide

Surrounded like the air

You were with me everywhere

Somewhere out the lying in the dust

Sometimes I cant remember that was us

There was a time for reason

A places for every season

Times I couldn't run away from you

I cant believe its morning

I cant believe its pouring

Should I leave you here and walk away

I want change

Tried anything

I wanted you so bad

It nearly drove me mad

Somewhere out there gathered in the dust

Sometimes I cant remember that was us

Better now than never

Better late then forever

I never meant to waste your time

It doesn't seem to matter

Maybe nothing really matters

Long enough to break it all

Away

Somewhere out there gathered in the dust

Sometimes I cant remember

Sometimes I cant remember

I cant remember

That was us

Tommy's jaw was halfway opened, stunned, she had never done so well on the first take, "You killed it!" Tommy said excited as he got out of the chair took off his head phones and went into the booth, "Never, ever have you been that god on the first take."

"Its cause you're here, around you I want to be the best I can be." Jude said smiling sweetly looking up at him.

Tommy played with her hair pushing it behind her ears, "Your even more amazing than 10 months ago."

Spark, she knew he felt it too this time. Tommy pulled in close to kiss her and Jude turned her head, "Tommy, I don't want to go to fast anymore."

Tommy nodded, "Okay, I understand, still need your rock star space. Well lets go get the instruments done."

Jude was a little disappointed with herself. She knew she felt sparks but she didn't want to get hurt again, and she didn't want him to get hurt, she knew she loved him but she didn't know if she was ready. Then again she had all week. "Tommy, Im sorry, I just need some time."

"Jude I get it, don't worry." Tommy said kissing her cheek and leading her out of the studio.


	7. A Reunion Worth Waiting For

Okay So my initial thoughts for this story are in order, and I hope you like them, but among all of my ideas I need a few more plot twists so, for this chapter in your reviews some plot twists would be appreciated. Thanks so much for all the feedback on the last chapter. I thought it was good and im glad you did too!

I will have another chapter up sometime next week so look out for that, now, back to the one, the only Jommy!

"Tommy?" Jude asked as Tommy guided her down the stairs after him.

When they reached the bottom of the staircase he stopped, "Yeah?"

Jude took a deep breath, "Well I was wondering, since, you don't know how long you're in London maybe we could take some time on this song, make it perfect and that way we could talk more about," Jude paused, she licked her lips parting her mouth, looking down, she flipped her bangs looking back up, "Us."

Tommy looked a little surprised, "We'll take all the time you want girl, I don't need to be anywhere." He said gently rubbing her cheek with just two of his fingers, and gave her a signature side smile. "Does that mean no instruments today?"

Jude thought for a second and when she looked up at him she nodded a yes and said, "I just wanted to talk to you today, really TALK to you."

Tommy smiled and grabbed her hand, leading her to the couch and jumping over the top, "Well then, lets, talk." He said rubbing the spot next to him. Jude jumped over the couch following in Tommy's example. "Well Harrison, what exactly do you have to say?" Tommy said smiling putting his arm on the back of the couch turning his body a little more towards her.

Jude looked down, then she lifted one of her legs off the ground and positioned it on the couch, slightly more turned towards Tommy she looked up and asked, "Why couldn't we make it work?" She stated bluntly.

Tommy looked at her and thought for a second responding with, "I don't think we couldn't make it work, I just think, the timing was always off, so eventually I figured we have to make our own timing." he said smiling sweetly at her.

She looked down thinking about what he had just said, "So your saying that it would have worked if we wanted it to?"

"Basically, yeah, but stuff was so hectic and you had to make yourself happy before we could be happy." Tommy said his smile fading a little more to make the tension more vulnerable.

Jude was so weak around him, she had no guard near him, she never did, Tommy was the only person who made her so naive. Jude never expected even after London seeing him again would bring raw emotions to the surface. Tommy reached for her hand and gently rubbed it, "Its okay though, you made the right choice, and don't ever doubt that, don't ever doubt putting your own happiness over for someone else."

"But you're the one that said the money and charts fade, that I have to care about my family and my loved ones." Jude said tears forming in her eyes now, ten months and she was having the conversation she dreaded, she thought she could handle it but even after 10 months it was still painful. Jude loved him, he was the love of her life, or is?

Tommy didn't know what to say anymore, he hated seeing her cry, he hated it more when he was the one that made her cry. Most of the time he was, he had broken her heart more in 3 years than anyone else in a lifetime. Jude had a hard life especially when she was in the music industry, it seemed that had tore her family apart. "Look, Jude, I know I told you that, and its true, family is more important than anything else in the world, and to some people, love is too, but Jude music is your life. You said it yourself, and you love it enough to put that before love, and there is nothing wrong with that, girl, at your age, I would have done the same exact thing." Tommy said still holding Jude's hand, comforting her.

Jude's mind was overwhelmed, she couldn't think straight, between Tommy and music and her family, she missed her family together and happy, she couldn't remember the last time her entire family was happy at once. Jude wanted to make music, she wanted to grow and explore in London, but with growing and exploring her inspiration was lost. Jude ruffled her hair in the back, " I know, I do love music, and even if I made the right choice by you, its doesn't feel right. I know, I love music, its my life, but I cant live just on music, I want everything back, back to how it used to be." Jude said tears streaming down her face.

"Please don't cry, life wont ever go back to normal unless you have a time machine, but you don't, so as possibly the most amazing girl said once, 'life is short, you wanna happy one, you gotta grab it.' Jude the only way you can be happy is if you make yourself happy." Tommy said softly barely above a whisper.

His voice made Jude want to cry, how could she have left him? She couldn't believe it, all he ever wanted was to protect her, he wasn't very good at it but that all he ever wanted. She gently took her hand from him and wiped her tears from her eyes, she smiled sweetly at Tommy, "Thanks." She whispered.

"I'll always be here for you girl." Tommy said putting his hand on her knee to show her he meant every word. Jude smiled and placed her hand on his.

For the next couple of hours Jude and Tommy talked about old times occasionally mentioning a romantic encounter. Jude felt comfortable around Tommy again she no longer felt helpless around him. "We should go, out." She said giving him a mysterious look.

Tommy returned a curious one, then suddenly he remembered, "When's the last time you saw Mason Fox?" He asked.

"Wow, umm, the night you left at my sophomore album release party." Jude answered a little surprised at the question.

"Well, when we were walking around yesterday I noticed a poster for a concert, Mason is playing downtown today at 7, wanna go?" Tommy asked with a big smile on his face.

"Are you kidding?! Of coarse, I haven't seen Mason is forever, but wait don't you need tickets?" Jude asked excitedly.

Tommy kept grinning at her, "That's why we could go now, and maybe you being famous and all will get us some perks."

"Oh yeah, like people have forgotten Little Tommy Q from Boyz Attack." Jude said doing 'The Grab' from the boyz attack dance to pick up the pieces.

"I still do it better." Tommy laughed doing 'The Grab' properly.

Jude rolled her eyes jokingly, "Whatever Quincy its still a cheesy boy band dance, come one lets go!" she said grabbing Tommy off the couch, grabbing her coat and her bag and pulling them both out the door.

Jude and Tommy walked to a small bar with a large stage taking up half of the building, Jude managed to bribe the guard with a couple of autographs, Tommy was amazed. She also managed to her them back stage passes. They walked backstage showing security their passes, Jude quickly ran up to who she knew was Mason.

Jude knew it was him, he was the only one backstage with cowboy boots, a cowboy hat and a guitar. She ran up behind him and slightly yelled over all the noise, "Guess who?!" Jude was getting really excited.

Tommy couldn't help but laugh at her, he always loved her enthusiasm.

Mason turned around, he couldn't believe his eyes, "As I live and breathe JUDE HARRISON!" He said hugging her, squeezing her after all the time he hadn't seen her. "Wow, how did you get here? Who are you with? Wow I cant believe it! Its so good to see you!"

Jude grinned bigger than she could remember, "I live here now! Yeah after my contract with G-major was up I moved here and signed with a new label, I live not far from here. I came with Tommy."

"I should have known, he couldn't wait until you were 18." Mason said smiling uncontrollably.

"No, we are just friends, I want to take it slow." Jude said.

Mason gave her a questioning look, "Taking it slow, Jude I don't mean to get Jedi on you now but, you guys are like perfect, don't let that fade because you wanted to take it slow."

Jude smiled sweetly this time at Mason, "Look, I know, plenty of time to talk about this later, we can go out after the show all three of us," She motioned to Tommy to come over to them, "I have another bedroom if you need somewhere to stay."

Mason smiled as Tommy came up to him holding out a hand for shaking, "Good to see you again man."

"Likewise." Mason answered, "Sure but I gotta leave tomorrow and I have a hotel booked already, but we can go out after the show. Jude, Tommy, what would you say about coming on stage with me?"

Jude grinned and pleadingly looked at Tommy, "Alright, what do you want us to sing?" Tommy said, he couldn't resist Jude anymore.

"Well I'll take out two of my songs form the showcase and me and Jude will do Who am I fooling and then you and Jude can sing, Here we go again." Mason said grabbing his stage manager and his manager filling him in on the news.

Jude looked at mason surprised, "I cant believe it you know that song?"

"Just because I haven't seen you, doesn't mean I haven't kept up with your music, My return, by the way, good choice on remixing." Mason said.

Jude just laughed a little embarrassed about My Turn the first time around.

"Mason on in 5" A man with a head-mic said holding up his hand with 5 fingers erect.

"Well, I guess I will keep it a surprise, but I gotta go, see you soon." Mason said walking away further backstage.

Jude turned to Tommy and grinned, she wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you Thank you Thank you so so much. You have no idea how grateful I am."

"Anything for you." Tommy said sweetly. Jude smiled at his response and kissed him on the cheek. Tommy didn't know how much more he could take. After being so close to her and not having her he took the first step to loosing it. But Tommy Q would never let that show.

Sorry about the short chapter guys, but I promised a chapter today so I had to deliver. Next one will come next week, so keep an eye out! Thanks for all the Reviews again and keep 'em coming!

Also the reason i brought Mason into it, well, i always liked him. haha. He was one of my favorites, im sad hes gone. Anyways hope you enjoyed it!


	8. How Long Do You Think I Can Wait?

Hey everyone, Im back! This chapter is gonna be a little less mushy but still good. Im thinking the story will be around anywhere from 10-20 chapters but nothing longer. Depends how I feel the story should be built up.

Thanks for the feedback. I appreciate it, I appreciate you liking my stuff! Also, this will be the only chapter that I will write in the POV of the characters. Unless I feel it fits better somewhere too, I just felt like I needed to do the POV to get some of the feeling across.

Thanks for all your support and I'll try and update later on this week too!

Tommy followed as Jude pulled him to get a view of the stage to see mason perform. Jude bobbed up and down dancing, Tommy smiled at her, she looked like a little kid at her first concert. Mason finished his first song and everyone cheered loudly, including Jude.

Tommy just kept smiling at her, as Mason introduced his next song to be a ballad. Jude turned to him and said sweetly, "Dance with me." a hint of question in her command, Tommy placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him.

Jude rested her head on his chest with her arms wrapped around his neck. Tommy felt her warm breath on his body, it sent chills up his spin and made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Jude tightened her grip and Tommy returned the gesture.

TOMMY POV

I have her in my arms again. God she is so beautiful, who am I kidding, I could never be just her friend, I have to get out of here before she pushes me away. I don't think I could take it if she turned me down. I wish time would just stop. I thought to myself as the song ended and Jude loosened her grip of my neck leaning back slightly, she smiled, looked at me with a thank you in her eyes. Jude hugged me one last time as she realized that Mason was introducing her.

We both turned out heads towards the stage as Mason said Jude's name, everyone in the crowd screamed uncontrollably. I let her go as Mason motioned for her to come on stage, she smiled at me as she walked out on stage. I just looked at her the smile plastered on her face, I knew she was born to do this.

JUDE'S POV

I was handed a microphone, smiling uncontrollably, I looked over at mason he nodded in approval urging me to sing, as the music started playing I could stop grinning I hadn't been on stage in months, it felt good.

My cue, I sang Who am I fooling with mason signing with me, the crowd cheered. I felt so rightly placed. On stage, where I belong with Tommy, my rock and Mason my long lost friend. I continued to sing still so happy. Before I could fathom the song had ended and Mason urged me to talk.

"Well, Mason, Mason has to do some cowboy things," I said pointing my finger to him exiting the stage, the crowd was sad, "But hey, while he is doing that, there is another surprise, not only am I here, but all you closet Boyz Attackers will be glad to know that," I screamed the next part, "Little Tommy Q is in the building!" I said grinning, pointing over to the side of the stage Tommy walked out and a spot light hit him as he smiled and waved the everyone.

Tommy walked past me across the stage to grab the microphone. I thought I would go deaf from all the screaming girls. I shouldn't be surprised look at him, he was irritable, so how could I resist him. Snack out of it Jude! Friends and that's how it stay. For now.

"Well Jude, You dragged me out here, what you say we give these people a treat." Tommy said smiling, and reaching down grabbing girls hands, one tugged him almost making him fall over.

"Oh I think you're their treat, Tommy" I said coyly smiling at him. He walked towards me and looked at me, giving his signature head tilt, all the girls screamed even louder.

He licked his lips and brought the microphone to his mouth, "Let's sing Harrison."

I smiled at him and motioned for the band to start playing 'Here We Go Again'. Instead they started playing 'Pick up the pieces' I laughed as Tommy groaned. He told the band to play 'Here We Go Again'. The girls cheered him on Chanting 'Tommy! Tommy!' I grinned, "Come on Q, you gotta give your fans what they really want! Am I right?!" I yelled getting the fans pumped up, I knew my pay back would be ten times worse, but I figured it was worth it.

Tommy smirked and the band started playing 'Pick up the Pieces' from the beginning again, Tommy sang the first verse, I joined him in the chorus. As Tommy sang, "You put me back together again." He got closer to me and took my hand, he winked at me. God his ego was huge, somehow irresistible. All the girls cheered.

We finished the song, but this time I saw Mason to the side of the stage, he gave me thumbs up. Tommy's hand still holding a firm grip on mine, he smiled as 'Here we go Again' started playing, I looked at Mason confused, he ushered for us to continue.

I started to sing, Tommy sang next, he looked deep into my eyes, I was a little surprised he was acting like I was the only on in the room. But by doing this he got the fans even more excited.

The rest of the song we basically sang to each other. When we finished, I smiled at him and he smiled back, We turned to the crowd and bowed, they cheered and completely to my complete surprise they were chanting something. I couldn't stop smiling, then I realized what they were chanting, "Kiss, Kiss!" filled the club. I was dumbfounded, I looked at Tommy he gave me a suggestive look, I took my hand from his and said no.

"Come on Harrison, like you said, lets give the fans what they want." Tommy said grinning. The smile was gone from my face, I had feelings for Tommy. I couldn't deny that, but this was happening too fast, months before I left him eating my dust and now he was acting like it never happened.

I shook my head no, he just kept urging me on, and finally I got fed up with it, I leaned into him and before out lips met I brought my microphone to my mouth and said, "Not a chance Quincy." I said smiling and continuing, "Everyone, Mason fox!" I said smiling as Mason made his way back to the stage. I took the microphone backstage handing it to the stage manager.

Tommy walked towards me, hurt and angry, what had I just don't?

NARRATOR

Tommy walked towards Jude with questioning, longing, confusion, anger, hurt and bewilderment all wrapped into one look plastered on his face.

Jude was upset, she wanted to take it slow, kissing him on a stage was like light speed, she needed snail slow.

Tommy stormed up to her and said, "What's your deal? One kiss, I wouldn't meant nothing."

Jude looked down at the floor. She knew why he was so mad, he wanted that kiss more than the fans themselves. Jude found herself speechless.

"I know you want to take things slow Jude, but why couldn't you give the fans what they wanted. For once, given me the thing I wanted."

"Tommy it would have meant something!" Jude found the strength to raise her voice to him, "Even if you say its just for show, every kiss we ever have means something. Im not ready for that, not again. I just need time."

Tommy was a little taken aback he didn't expected an answer like that, he knew that he felt something but he didn't know the feeling was mutual. "Jude, I would do anything for you, but I don't want to have to wait! I want us to be together again, I just don't know how long I can wait. Look I was thinking a lot back stage while you were singing and I've decided to go home."

Jude looked at him surprised, the look in her eyes begged for him to stay.

"I think, I need to be home for you to realize that I wont hurt you anymore. Jude I know your ready, you're just scared." Tommy said kissing her forehead.

Jude looked at him, "What about my song, my album?"

"You can do it alone, I believe in you." Tommy said.

"Are you staying tonight?" Jude asked.

Tommy thought, "I will probably stick around for two more days."

Jude felt a little relief, "Okay, so what now?"

"Now I'm gonna go back to your house, I need the key, and I will let you hang out with Mason, you haven't seen him longer than me." Tommy said.

Jude handed him her keys, he took them whispered a goodbye to her, a tear fell form her eyes. She hadn't seen Tommy in ten months and she had been fine, but now she felt like her whole world was falling apart because he was leaving. Jude snapped back into reality when she heard Mason saying goodnight to all of his fans. He walked back stage and Jude hugged him as he walked up to her, "You were great." She said trying to be happy.

"Okay, lets get out of here, we can talk about it." Mason said knowing something had happened between her and Tommy. He dragged her away and said goodbye to everyone back stage.

Mason and Jude walked around for a while, they reached a park and Jude sat on a bench. She had been quite the entire time, Mason sat next to her, "Okay, come on, What's up?" Mason said trying to figure out what made her act so conserved.

"I don't know exactly, ten months ago, I was perfectly fine without Tommy, now that he's leaving I don't want to let him go. " Jude said, "Im so confused."

"Do you love him?" Mason asked frankly.

Jude was a little surprised and she hesitated, "I did, I think I still do, but I don't know."

"Well I think you do. So Jude, let him go. Finish your album, then after he's been gone say, a week, try and write a song. If you have any trouble, you know what you should do." Mason said.

"When'd you get so wise?" Jude asked smiling at him.

Mason just smiled wide at her, he kissed her forehead, "Let the music guide you young grasshopper."

"Mason." Jude said laughing a little, but bringing her tone down, "Do you think we are right together?"

"I think you two each have two purposes, making great music," Mason paused and took her hand, "And to be with each other."

Jude smiled at him. "Thanks so much, I missed you, a lot."

Mason just smiled in reply as he stood up he put his hand out for Jude to take as she, walked with him back to her house. Jude and Mason talk about his life on tour about how he moved from Toronto to sign with a different label. They talked about their old friends and all the new ones Mason had made. They even talked a little about Dan. Jude was still uncomfortable with the subject.

They got to her house, "Well this is me? Want to come in?"

"Nah, its getting late, besides I have a plane to catch in the morning. Bye Jude." Mason said pulling her into a hug. "Tell Tom I said bye."

"I will." Jude said still not letting go of Mason, he was a great friend and she missed him a lot. "Bye." she said finally letting him go, he walked in the other direction. Jude walked up the her front door and knocked. It felt odd knocking on her own door.

She heard Tommy from inside yell, "It's unlocked!" She walked in and saw him on the couch, she noticed a smell coming from the kitchen. As she put her bag down and hung her coat up she looked and saw a plate with a food she couldn't name on it.

Jude looked at Tommy confused. He got off of the couch and walked over to her, "I booked my flight, I leave tomorrow afternoon, I would have left later but all the flights were booked. I figured it was late and Mason didn't take you to eat, so I stopped by a store and I made you my MaMere's tourtiere, hope you like." Tommy said inching closer to her. Jude felt a little uncomfortable and she didn't know why.

She made her way into the kitchen and took out a fork and grabbed the plate. She started eating her food. Tommy went back to the couch. She sat at a stool. After she had finished eating and was washing the dishes, Tommy got up and said, "Im tired, I'll see you in the morning?"

"I might go by the studio, drop off the track, but I should be home yeah, and uh, Tommy if you need, I don't know, anything, I'm gonna listen to Speed's tracks." Jude said still a little nervous.

Tommy went over to her, kissed her cheek and said, "Goodnight." And with that he walked up the stairs and out of sight.

"God your such and idiot Harrison! You act like a groupie, why does still make you nervous? Why?" She thought to herself. Jude finished in the kitchen turned off the light and went upstairs. She tried to focus on speed's album but all the could think about was Tommy and what Mason had said.

She couldn't get one of her old songs out of her head. She grabbed her guitar and started strumming gently. She began to sing 'I still love you' once again. Tommy was still awake and he could hear Jude singing in the guest room. He felt a little bad about doing this too her but he knew he would never forgive himself if he had the chance to be with her and he didn't take it. In his eyes this was the only way to make her realize that love and music are basically the same thing, at least in his case.

Jude finished playing and she sighed confused and a little frustrated. Jude decided she was too tired to deal with everything today, even though she was going to work on Speed's album she turned off the lights closed the door and headed down the hall to her room. She stopped by the room Tommy was staying in, she creaked the door open and saw him laying there, she thought that he was asleep. "Why you make it so hard to let go?" Jude said sighing and closing the door completely.

Tommy couldn't sleep, he lied, he wasn't tired he just couldn't stay with her without trying something that he knew would tick her off. Tommy laid in his bed for what seemed like hours. Eventually he grabbed his phone and tried calling Kwest.

One ring.

Two rings.

The third ring was cut off just before it started, and a voice that belonged to Kwest said, "I havent talked to you in months and now you decide to call at two in the morning. Whats up, man?"

"I needed to talk to you, I mean you were my best friend, are my best friend right?" Tommy whispered.

"Why so quite?" Kwest asked.

Tommy replied with, "Jude's sleeping."

"Oh, so you two?"

"No."

"Then why?"

Tommy sighed, "I came to visit in London, im coming back tomorrow, man I you should come back, you just kinda, left."

"I could handle Darius, man he was all over Sadie it was gross." Kwest said disgust still in his voice after all that time.

"That's old news man, look come back and work at NBR with me and everyone else." Tommy said still whispering.

Kwest sighed on the other line, "I'll think about it, Man. Look came I sleep like a normal person?"

Tommy chuckled lightly, "Yeah, see ya around, man."

"See ya." Kwest said shutting his phone and Tommy did the same when he heard the empty receiver at the other end.

Tommy finally was able to drift off to bed around 3 in the morning. Jude didn't sleep a blink that night, her mind wouldn't stop racing. She needed to record that song. Good thing the studio opened in just 2 hours, two more resentful hours and she could sing, exactly how she felt. Jude suddenly thought about Dan, he had to get his things sometime.

She decided, since she couldn't sleep she would get all his stuff into one box and drop it off, he wouldn't have to come by and that way she didn't have to have anymore contact with him.

Jude purged the whole house of all that was Dan. All that was left was the photo albums. She looked through them and took out all the picture she had of him, of them. She didn't expect to cry, even if she didn't love him, it hurt to let go. Jude wiped the tear from her eye and grabbed the box full of Dan's belongings, she carried it out the door, grabbing her keys and the jacket with her drive that had her song on it, on the way out. She walked all the way to Dan's house, it was far but she had time. She placed the things on his the doorstep, she put her hands in her pockets walking away. It wasn't that important of gesture but somehow she felt so much better. "Closure" Jude whispered to herself, before crossing the street to walk to the studio. She wondered what time it was.

Jude walked past the label and realized the lights were on. Liz was never late coming into work. She should have know. Jude smiled a little bit and walked into the building. Surprised to see Liz out of her office she jumped a little turning the corner and seeing her looking at the papers sipping her coffee.

Liz looked up when she heard her gasp a little, "Jude? Good morning, but what are you doing here?" Liz asked putting the papers down and continuing to drink her coffee.

"I have my last song, it's a ballad and I wanted to lay it down." Jude said almost all at once.

"Wow, well you'll have to wait for your producer, he wont be in for a while, not a morning person." Liz said smiling.

Jude wanted to be happy but she needed to sing, "I know, I can do it, I can produce it, back in Canada I was a co-producer on my records, please, I really need to get this song done." Jude said almost begging.

"Alright, I'll let you go in but your producer is going to have to finalize the song, your signed as an artist not a producer." Liz said, drinking more of her coffee as she walked into her office.

Jude smiled a little she walked into her studio and set up the sound board, she went into the booth and set up the microphone. She went back hit the record button and said, "Jude Harrison That was us Take 1" Jude almost ran into the studio and sang. She sang like Tommy was sitting there watching. She loved seeing him after she nailed the first take, so she sang as if she were there. Before she knew it the vocals had all been modified, she ended up still using the first take that she did with Tommy, it still sounded the best to her. When she was done she burned it to a disc, and wrote 'That Was Us' on it.

Jude walked into Liz's office without knocking. Liz looked up at her surprised, "Need help already?"

"Vocals are done, I need piano and instrumentals, then you can put this on my first and last British album." Jude said putting the cd on Liz's desk.

Liz was shocked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because music and love and the two most important things in my life, and I realized I cant have one without the other." Jude said, "I'll be in tomorrow, I'll stick around for a week for a release party and stuff, but I want a release from my contract as soon as the album is dropped. Im really sorry."

Liz nodded and ushered Jude out her office and popped the cd into her player. Jude walked out as she heard her voice fill the room. She leaned again the closed doors and let out a sigh of relief. "Now, one more week and I can go home." Jude thought to herself as she put her hands in her pockets and walked out of the building smiling slyly to herself.

Hey I know this Chapter is long, I was thinking about stopping it after the Kwest conversation but I thought that it was missing something so I decided to put the closure thing and Jude in the Studio. Thanks for all the review again! Keep 'em coming!

Love all the support and I appreciate it so much, so, so much. Thanks.


	9. My Sweet Time In London Is Up

Hey everyone! As you have already guessed this story is almost over! Tear. I'm starting on another one, tonight and I will probably post it after this one is finished!

Thanks for everyone that reads and those who review are aces! Thanks a lot.

I'm gonna add shout outs at the end of this chapter to those who reviewed the last chapter, so keep an eye out!

Jude got home about 8 in the morning. When she got home she found no Tommy, she looked in his room and his bags were by the door, all packed. He was really leaving. This time she was the one that messed up. She went into the room and sat down on the bed.

Jude's mind started racing, why was it that all she could think about lately was Tommy, ten months and she barely thought about him. Maybe he was her music.

Jude walked downstairs and she couldn't help but feel cold and lonely. She found her phone on the coffee table and saw she had missed a call. It was a call from Tommy, 1 new voicemail. She called her voicemail and heard Tommy's voice through the receiver.

"Figured you went to the studio, Jude im sorry about everything, I hope you come back home to Toronto soon, I went out so I wont be there when you get back, I just needed some air." Jude closed her phone and walked into the kitchen, 'How is he gonna get inside? He took my keys?' she set the water to boil so she could make herself some tea. Jude walked over to sit on the couch, when she heard a knock on the door.

She looked through the peephole and saw Tommy standing there hands in pockets still wears what he had been last night, she wondered why.

Jude opened the door and Tommy walked right in, "Hi." He said plainly.

Since last night things had been really awkward between them. "Hi" She said back, "Want some tea?" Tommy shook his head no.

He walked around the house as if it was his first time inside, "Finish speed's album?"

"No, I was just making some tea and going to do that, so you can take it home with you." Jude said.

"I went to your studio." Tommy said bluntly sitting down on the couch.

Jude looked at him with a puzzled expression taped to her face.

Tommy nodded, and continued, " I know you were up all night and I know you went to the studio, I talked to your boss and she said you quit, she said you dropped off the track, so I did the piano and instrumentals, she told me to tell you the release party for your first and last British album is in 4 days on Friday." He said almost without emotion but Jude knew him well enough to notice a hint of remorse in his voice.

Why had he done that for her? Jude knew exactly why, he wanted her home, more than she wanted to go home, he wanted to be with her again. Jude smiled a little at him, the awkwardness still drowning the air, "Thank you." She said as if she was the smallest person in the world.

"I figured if you couldn't wait to record it you would want it complete as soon as possible." Tommy said, "Well my flight leaves in like 5 hours." he said sighing, finally taking off his leather jacket.

Jude bit he bottom lip and they sat silent for what seemed like hours when it had only been about 5 minutes. The kettle started to whistle, Jude poured herself her tea and went upstairs without a word. She didn't realize how long she was working in the studio. She finished and she unplugged everything. She took the USB out of the computer and placed another in and saved all the work again. She did this one more time, she wanted a copy for herself, one was the original and the other was the one she produced.

Tommy knocked on the door, "Hey, look, I gotta go catch my plane."

Jude's eyes turned to him and filled with sadness at his words, "Okay." She said in a low voice.

"Hey, I'll see you soon, you got the drives?" Tommy asked.

Jude walked over to him and handed him the two drives. "Ones the original, do you need a ride or something?"

"No cabs outside. Thanks though, and thanks for not dropping me on my ass." Tommy said smiling sweetly. Jude couldn't take it anymore, she flung her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Tommy put his hand around her hips and the small of her back. He embraced the hug and when she pulled away he smiled at her.

She hadn't seen him smile that sweetly, well, ever. He leaned down kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "See you soon?" he questioned more than stated and Jude nodded her head slightly, confirming his question.

Just like that Tommy Q walked out, without another word. Jude say down in her chair and sighed. The next few days she spent at home sulking, mostly because she missed Tommy, and home. She watched T.V. she thought about writing a song like mason said, she couldn't, she didn't even want to think about music without Tommy there.

Jude was laying on her couch covered by a blanket watching TV when he phone vibrated on the table in front of her. She reached for the remote turned the volume down. She grabbed her phone and hoped it was Tommy. She saw a picture of Speed flash on the screen, she opened the screen and pressed the green talk button. "Hey speed." She said glad to have some contact with the outside world.

"Dude! What's up?" Speed said excited.

Jude laughed a little at his enthusiasm. "Nothing really, writers block and bad reality TV."

"Yeah, reality TV blows. So listen dude, my release party is coming up next week, can I expect my favorite dude to be there for me?" Speed asked hopefully.

Jude sighed, "Most likely."

"Sweet! Dude, you did awesome on the songs by the way, I listened to both, you totally get me dude." Speed said still very excited.

Jude couldn't help but smile at her best friend. "So. . ." Jude wanted ask about Tommy but didn't want to be too obvious.

Speed knew exactly what she wanted to ask. "Squinty as been, well, squinty. Dude's super bummed."

"Oh," Jude asked surprised. "Well I have news."

"Shoot." Speed said without hesitation.

"My release party is tomorrow, until late, and my flight leaves midnight so I'll be back In Toronto, the day after tomorrow." Jude smiled knowing speed would get over enthusiastic.

"Seriously!?" Speiderman yelled. "That's awesome dude! Hey guys Jude's coming back! No way! Jamie's gonna be so happy, this is aces!" Speed screamed.

Jude help her hone a little away form her ear as he screamed his enthusiasm. "Yeah, I've decided to negotiate a contract with NBR and work full time as a producer and artist there. I can even pay for my own studio time."

"This is great, oh I gotta go Karma's getting needy, I'll call you tomorrow." Speed said hanging up the phone.

Jude smiled thinking about home. She couldn't wait. She decide to start packing considering that she was leaving tomorrow.

The next day Jude had all of her things packed, she was in the bathroom getting ready for her release party. She was all ready and left running own to the studio. It was about nine in the afternoon, Jude spent the night schmoozing people, she performed like any release party, and she announced that she was leaving. Everyone was surprised. When she finally got off stage it was a quarter till 11.

Jude spent the next 5 minutes giving hugs, receiving good bye's and working the crowd a little more. She ran back to her house and called a car. She hadn't gotten settled enough in 10 months to have enough stuff to not fit in the trunk of a car. The house came furnished so she didn't have to worry about that.

Jude was taken over with excitement, and questioning. She wondered how Tommy would react, she knew everyone else would be happy. She made it through security and caught her plane on the last flight call.

She took a seat and got comfortable, she slowly drifted into a much needed slumber.

"Hey! I'm back" Jude called running down to Jamie's nana's basement. Everyone greeted her with smiling faces. She looked around and saw no Tommy.

Jamie immediately noticed this. He motioned to Speed to explain to her.

"Where is Tommy?" She questioned.

Speed gave her a sorry look, "Dude, he just left."

"What?" She asked a little hurt and confused.

"He ran off when he found out you were coming home that early. He ran out mumbling something about how you cant take a hint and how he's over you." Speed said quietly, "Sorry, dude." he finished, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Jude's eyes started to shine with forming tears falling down her cheeks. "I knew I shouldn't have come." she said breaking down and crying harder and harder.

Jude felt her shoulder being franticly shaken. She looked up and saw the person next to her too close for comfort, "Are you okay? You looked like you were having a nightmare?"

Jude sighed with relief, just a dream, she thought, "I'm fine. Thanks"

"we're about to land." The man said turning away after his statement.

Jude let out a breathe. She looked at her phone, the set the time back to Toronto time. She read the time on her phone, 2:00am.

Ironically if the flight left, at exactly 12 she would be in Toronto at 2am more or less.

That was a coincidence none the less, I like it!

The next chapter might be the last depending on a few things. But I'm not saying anything! I know its kinda short but I needed to stop there.

Thanks again for all the reviews.

Special thanks to Saderia and KrazyKarah for continuous reviews!

On the last chapter, Thanks for the reviews,

Smp8421

Katielynn101

Lindsay44

And

Aztckarla!

You guys are wicked!


	10. That Girl Is Back And She's Staying

Jude felt the turbulence of the landing, she took a deep breath and thought, No turning back now. Jude gathered her carry on bags and got up with everyone else, she wanted to see everyone again but wasn't rushing. She let everyone out before herself, being almost the last person to leave.

As she walked through the airport to the luggage tracks she got her phone back out and called for a cab. She found all of her bags and waited out side. The cab driver pulled up and popped the trunk. To Jude's surprise he got out and helped her with her bags, and here she thought all cab drivers were rude and inconsiderate.

"Thank you." She said sweetly. The driver nodded and smiled back.

He opened her door for her and she continued to be surprised. He got in on his side and asked, "Where to?"

Jude replied with an address guiding him when he lwas stumped after a good quite 10 minutes, a conversation started. "Miss Harrison, I know you probably get this a lot but would you mind an autograph?"

Jude smiled, "Absolutely no problem." He handed her a picture from his glove box, she graciously took the pen he handed her and signed the photograph. "So I take it you're a fan."

"My whole family, my daughters, even my son and my wife." He said looking at her form the rearview mirror. "Don't those pesky tabloids get you sometimes, you always seem so calm to the press."

Jude laughed a little remember all the troublesome encounters with the paparazzi. "Well, you get used to it, and I just want to make music, I try to let it bother be but it is hard, for sure."

"So have there been any embarrassing rumors that have been true? Or love secrets?" The driver asked.

Jude was still smiling to herself, "Lots of it actually, but I try and keep private, I assume by love secrets your referring to Tom Quincy?" She asked.

The driver silently nodded yes. Jude smiled doing the same. "So are you just visiting?"

"No, I think I'm staying. I love London but, I miss everyone here." Jude said looking out the window as the driver pulled up to her house. "Thank you."

She got out of the car and the trunk was popped, the driver got out once again and got her bags out. She paid him and gave him a generous tip. He drove away quietly. Jude grabbed her bag and searched frantically for her old house key. She found it long lost in one of the pockets that she never used.

She rolled her bags up to the door and unlocked it. Sadie's car was in the driveway and she tried hard to not wake her up. Jude finally got inside with all of her bags and left them downstairs she looked around and saw that nothing had changed.

Jude walked upstairs and before she could do anything she needed to sleep. The next morning Jude woke up to a scream. She heard footsteps up the stairs and her door flung open, followed by another scream. Jude looked up and saw Sadie, in her pajamas he hair a mess, it was defiantly still morning.

"Oh my god! Jude your back!!" Sadie said running up to her and giving her a huge hug.

"Sadie you saw me not to long ago." Jude said still trying to wake herself completely.

Sadie smiled and said, " I know but I didn't expect this! Come downstairs I was going to make a pot of coffee and we can catch up. You have so much to tell me. How was that week with Speed? Why are you back? When are you going back?" Sadie dragged Jude out of bed and down the stairs. She followed Sadie down the stairs and sat down in the kitchen while Sadie put on a pot of coffee.

"You know, I would have appreciated the coffee before the excitement." Jude said sarcastically, yawning afterwards.

Sadie took a seat across from her sister and smiled uncontrollably, "Sorry I was a little distracted, so tell me everything!" Sadie said almost squealing from excitement.

"Well I got home," Jude paused too look at the time, "6 hours ago, practically dismantled my bag looking for the key, I didn't want to wake you."

Sadie motioned for her to continue craving more information.

"I finished my album after Tommy left." Jude said awaiting her sisters reaction.

Sadie's eyes widened as she squealed, "Tommy?! What, Tommy?! What about Tommy? What about Dan?!"

"Sadie, Spied was suppose to come up, but he sent Tommy instead, so he and I spent a couple of days together and we wrote the last song for my album, Dan and I broke up, he thought that my music wasn't a good supportive job." Jude explained, Sadie handed her a mug of coffee and set the sugar and creamer on the counter.

"What a jerk. Wait so nothing happened with Tommy?" Sadie said sitting back down.

"Well, it was going to but, I wasn't ready." Jude said drinking her coffee.

Sadie questioned her statement slightly, "Wasn't? As in past tense, as in your ready now?"

"Well, Tommy basically told me that its not that I wasn't ready, it was that I was afraid." Jude continued to explain.

"He's right you know, Jude he loves you, you're the only one that doesn't see it." Sadie said agreeing with Jude's last statement.

Jude gave her sister a mockingly shocked look, "Oh! Guess who I saw, after forever!"

"Who?" Sadie said getting excited again.

"Mason!"

"No Way!"

"Yup!" Jude said finishing her coffee and feeling much more awake. "So I heard about your undercover scheming."

"Oh yeah, that, well I get paid double, so its fine with me, its fun, I never expected to be doing this." Saide said also finishing her drink taking both cups and putting them in the sink.

Jude got up and stretched, "Well, now that your caught up, I'm gonna go take my stuff back upstairs and head over to Jamie's, or I guess, NBR." Jude said walking out of the kitchen.

She grabbed her bags and went upstairs and came back downstairs to see her sister still in her pajamas under a blanket on the couch, Jude looked at her and laughed slightly.

"What? Today's my day off, I'm going to use it to my advantage." Sadie said smiling at Jude.

Jude walked over to the couch, "Well, I'm off to NBR to see everyone, I'll have my cell, sure you don't want to come?" Jude asked biting her bottom lip hoping she could get some back up, she was nervous to tell the truth, she wasn't sure how everyone would react, even though Spied probably told everyone already.

Sadie shook her head no and Jude sighed slightly "Fine." She walked over to the door opening it she saw Spied with his hand reaching for the doorknob, with no intention to knock, with Karma by his side he screamed, "DUDE!" And hugged her, he lifted her up and spun her around.

Karma laughed at her silly husband. "Good to have our best man back Jude."

"Thanks Karma, never expected to hear that from you." Jude said smiling as Spied let go of her. She saw Karma get closer and wrapped her arms around her in a hug, Jude was a little surprised but returned the gesture.

Spied was watching then laughing at little at the situation. When Karma let go of Jude spied said, "So, dude? you're back, what's on the agenda?" he asked anxiously.

"Well, I was thinking about going to Jamie's and saying hi to everyone, maybe even down to G-Major." Jude said thinking about it.

"Oh, not a good idea, Darius isn't exactly happy with his workers now, but Sadie should keep you safe. Oh, before I forget dude, my release party is in two days and you have to be there cause I, I mean we have a huge," He paused and looked at Karma, "Surprise." He said kissing her cheek.

Jude was a little confused as she stood on her doorstep watching them. "Well, I'll be there, so is Jamie at NBR?"

"Yeah he's waiting, but he wanted you to come to him. I have no idea why." Spied said making his way down the walkway with Karma by his side and Jude walking behind then closing the door on her way out.

Jude, and Spied in Karma, hand in hand, walked to Jamie's Nana's house and knocked on the door. His Nana's opened the door and let them in to go down to the basement. Jude walked down the stairs first saying loudly walking down, "Guess who's back!" as she made her entrance downstairs.

Jamie had his head phones on but heard her anyway , he turned around smiled wide and took off the head phones getting up and hugging Jude tightly, "Jeez, I thought you were never gonna visit." He said letting go.

"Well, I'm not visiting, I'm staying. London just isn't the same without my two best guys." Jude said putting her arm around both spied and Jamie, "And apparently, my new best friend Karma." Jude asked looking around.

"Aren't you forgetting someone" Jamie said, implying Tommy as one of her best guys, as he heard the door upstairs open.

Zeppelin emerged on the top of the staircase holding coffee in hand, "Oh, Jude, hi! Welcome back, oops," She said looking in her hand holding only two cups of coffee. "I didn't know you were coming I can go get you some if you want."

Jude laughed at her quirkiness. "No its okay, I got my coffee fix already. Good to see you again."

Zeppelin handed Jamie a cup and drank out of her own. "Good to see you too." She said smiling wide. Jamie put his arm around her. "So have you seen him yet?"

Jude knew very well who Zeppelin was talking about, "No, has he com in yet?"

"Quincy com in before noon? Its unheard of!" Jamie said smiling at her.

Sent him back a smirk, "So we have a lot to catch up on, are you excited I mean your first album release party!"

Jamie sat down with his coffee and Jude walked over to the couch taking a seat followed by Spied and Karma sat on the arm of the couch. Zeppelin took a seat in the chair next to Jamie. "Yeah, I didn't know so much could happen in so little time, now we have a huge name like Jude Harrison who knows what else will happen."

"I would think you would have been out of this basement by now." Jude replied.

"Well, we don't have enough money yet, but as soon as Spied's album goes out we are expecting massive money. He has built up quite a fan base on yahoo." Jamie said still grinning thinking about his success in the past few months.

Jude looked around, "Good thing Paegen left he stuff. So what about workers? I mean I know Tommy is a producer and Sadie is a A&R rep and all of that but, what about engineers?" Jude asked.

"Well, we aren't that far in, Tom knows basically all of that stuff so until we open in an actual building we don't worry about that. Just stop dancing around the Tommy Fact we all know that's why you came back." Jamie said, looking at her, "Couldn't stay away Harrison?"

Jude nodded blushing a little, "Its good to be home, I missed everyone, and when Tommy came back, I finally realized what I was missing, so I just decided I gotta come home."

"Well good cause Quincy should be here any minute." Spied said pointing to the clock on the wall above the soundboard. Everyone looked to the top of the stairway when they heard a knock at the door. Jude was nervous everyone else in the room was holding their breath anxious for Tommy's arrival.

They heard footsteps coming down saw nice shoes and blue jeans walking down the stairs reveling a handsome man in a swanky jacket who was most definitely not Tommy.

"Kwest?!" Spied said surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked a little frustrated, he hadn't seen Kwest since he sold NBR out to Darius.

"Look Jamie man, im sorry about how things went down with Paegen." Kwest said trying to explain. Jude was in shock, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Jamie got up getting even more angry, "You should be, you're the reason we almost failed, but we made ti through in spite of you."

"Look man, calm down, I quit G-major before I left and I took a break, I know what I did was wrong, but I came back and I kind of need a job." Kwest said looking around the room. All the faces he saw were shocked, expect spied, he had a look of excitement. "Jude?" Kwest said noticing her on the couch.

"In the flesh." Jude said standing up and giving him a hug.

"Glad your back."

"Likewise."

Jamie's anger was still rising, "You cant just say your sorry and expect me to forget the way you stabbed me in the back."

"Jamie, man, I am really sorry, if it helps, Paegen only signed a one album contract so when he gets back form tour he is on his butt again."

"It doesn't." Jamie sneered.

Jude stepped in between, "Hey guys just cool it, Jamie," Jude started looking in Jamie's direction who was still glaring at Kwest, "Give him a chance, he was your friend once. Right? And I made some stupid mistake in our friendship but you forgave me, why not Kwest."

Jamie looked down at Jude and he knew she was right. "Fine, you can be out engineer, but I cant pay you, not until probably next month."

"Fine by me, thanks man." Kwest said.

Jude smiled, "So why'd you come back?" She said turning to Kwest.

"Well I got a phone call form a certain guy by the name of Quincy, he told me not give up on your sister, because I love her." Kwest said.

Jude smiled at his answer. "Wow Kwest, I'm pretty sure she loves you too." Jamie's phone rang and everyone looked over to him as he answered it.

Jude was talking to Kwest lightly and spied and karma were talking and giving each other Eskimo kisses, Jamie hung up the phone and Zeppelin was the first to ask, "Who was it."

"That was Tommy." Jamie turned directly to Jude, "He is gone, but he will be back the night of Spied album release party, guess he doesn't know that you're back yet, I'm sorry Jude."

Jude was deflated, she thought she was going to see him today, so she could tell him how she felt, but she would just have to wait. "Its okay, just a little disappointing, Well I should go home, spend some time with Sadie." Jude turned to Kwest, "I'll talk to her okay." He nodded and she said her good byes and headed back to her childhood home.

Sorry to disappoint on the Jommy stuff, but all in good time. I wanted to prolong it so I could build up to the release party!

I love writing for Zeppelin she is so Quirky and I love her Character.

Thanks for all the reviews again! You guys are aces and I will try and update as soon as possible!


	11. The Music Says Their Back Together

Jude walked through the front door of her childhood home to see Sadie still seated on the couch watching TV. "Still using the day to your advantage?" She asked coyly walking to the back of the couch.

"Hey, I didn't expect you to be back so soon. Yeah, you wanna chill with me?" Sadie asked scooting over to make room for her sister. Jude walked to the other side of the couch and sat down next to Sadie. They spent a good hour talking and catching up about the last ten months.

"So have you seen Kwest at all?" Jude shot out of no where.

Sadie was flabbergasted. "Jude, what, I?" Sadie stammered.

" Yeah I know it's a little random but come on we cant avoid the subject anymore." Jude said with a serious tone in her voice.

Sadie sighed, "I haven't heard from him since he left G-Major, but I think about him." Sadie said not looking at Jude, "A lot."

Jude nodded and took her sisters hand, "He cares about you. . .still."

"Jude, I, I think I made a huge mistake." Sadie said beginning to muster tears.

"That makes two of us." Jude said hugging her sister. "But now we both have the chance to fix it."

"What?" Sadie asked sniffling a little from the tear jerking sister moment.

Jude grabbed her phone and texted someone rapidly, "You'll see. You might want to get dressed."

Sadie didn't question her sisters scheme and sped upstairs to get dressed. Jude was sitting downstairs, when she heard a knock on the door. She got up to answer it quickly, Kwest stood in front of her with a single red rose. "She'll be down in a second. Thanks for coming so quickly."

"For Sadie? I'd jump through fire." Kwest said stepping inside.

Sadie was walking down the stairs as she yelled, "Jude, are you going to tell me what's go- Kwest?!" She asked stepping down the final step and looking up.

"I'll, be in the kitchen if you need anything, try not to." Jude said, Sadie opened her mouth to speak but Jude was already out of the room.

"I, I, Look Kwest," Sadie started but was cut off.

Kwest stepped closer to her, "No Sadie, I'm sorry, I smothered you and I shouldn't have."

"No Kwest I just didn't know a good thing when I had it." Sadie said fully recovered from her surprise.

Jude sat listening at kitchen door, she heard Sadie and Kwest murmur but couldn't make out the words, she heard then talking for a while then, it was silent and Jude was wondering what was going on. She heard a thump after some silence and was a little surprised she opened the door slightly to see what was going on.

Jude's eyes enlarged by the sight before her, Sadie and Kwest had erupted into a deep make-out session obviously falling over the couch since they were had first heading towards the ground.

"Oh jeez, wow, okay, eww, I have my cell, bye!" Jude yelled, running out the door. She closed it behind her and leaned her back against the door. She took a huge breath. Her sister was with Kwest again, about time. It seemed like everyone got what she wanted except her. She had gotten bits and pieces but the big part, the Tommy part was severely in absence.

Jude grabbed her key out of her purse which she had grabbed on her way out. Jude got into her old mustang which Sadie hadn't gotten rid of. Jude would have tore her sister into pieces if she got rid of that car. Jude got in and drove to G-Major. She entered through the alley, everyone smiled and greeted her like she was walking in every other day.

Jude knocked on Darius' office door and heard a muffled, come in. she opened the door with caution hoping that Darius would have her thrown out by angry fat moving men. "Jude!" he said loudly but to her surprise with pleasure and not about to tear her head off.

"Wait, did I walk into the twilight zone? I'm looking for Darius mills." Jude answered in confusion.

Darius walked out from behind his desk and leaned against it motioning for her to take a seat. "What you didn't think I would be mad at the girl who left me with a remix album that went triple platinum." he said with a wide grin on his face pointing to the wall where 'My Return' hung in the proper case presenting its achievements.

"Wow, I didn't even know." Jude said surprised by happy. "Well I actually just came by to say hi, so" She started again but Darius was quick to stop her.

"I'm prepared to offer you a renewal contract. Tom too if he wants it." Darius said before Jude could get out of the room.

Jude stopped about to get out of her seat when Darius sprung the idea on her, she was drowning, this time no one to save her. Time to tell the big bad mogul of hip-hop the truth. "Well," She started, then laughed nervously taking her seat gain, "Darius that's a really tempting offer but, I have other commitments," She paused he looked at her with a confused look overtaking his face, "With NBR, and so does Tommy." She finished.

Darius didn't look angry like Jude thought he would be, he was more disappointed, "I should have never let Andrews quit, I knew he was too talented for my own good. Well, nothing I can do about it now, stay in touch, Jude tell Tom I said hi." Jude stood up from her chair.

She walked out of the room wondering what someone slipped in Darius' drink to make his act so, unlike Darius. Whatever it was Jude wasn't about to question the happy Darius. He could easily do a 180 and turn back into a beast.

As Jude walked out of G-Major she noticed t was barely past 3 in the afternoon. She decided it wasn't safe to go home just yet so she stopped by some music stores, grabbed some coffee, its never too late for a caffeine fix, and slowly made her way back home.

Jude arrived at her house an hour later, killing some time. Jude knocked on the door, peeked inside, "Everyone decent?" She said and heard no answer but saw no one either Jude walked in closing the door behind her, she walked into the kitchen and found a note laying for her on the counter.

Jude,

I went out with Kwest, I have my phone call if you need anything. Spied called, Jamie wants you to sign a contract.

Love Sadie.

"Great." Jude said to herself dropping the not back on the counter. I just got home and I already have work to do. Maybe I'll just write a song. Jude thought to herself as she went upstairs and started playing her guitar.

Sorry for the uber short chapter and more build-up to release party. Thanks for all the feedback and reviews! It means a lot to me. I know I say that a lot but I don't think you knock how much I mean it.

Thanks a lot again. I'll try my best to do my best in the shortest amount of time possible.


	12. Your Eyes Caught Mine In The Crowd

Fast Forward to the day of the Release party.

JUDE'S POV

In the past week I have, released an album, signed a new record contract played match maker for my sister, written a song, produced Spied's first solo record and flew home from London. But there is one thing I haven't done. I haven't told Tommy Quincy that I'm a giant chicken and that I do love him but I'm scared. That's where tonight comes in, I have done all this but to complete my list achievements I have to tell the love of my life that is just that.

Deep breath, tonight everything goes back to how it used to be. Jude me and Tommy.

NOT JUDE"S POV :

Jude walked down the stairs of her house, she checked the time, 4:26, Spied's party was at 6 but she was going half an hour early to help Jamie set up. Only 2 hours and 34 minutes until her and Tommy were face to face. Jude had realized that Sadie hadn't come home last night, she grabbed her phone and dialed her sister's phone number to Jude's surprise she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sadie, where are you? Are you coming to the party? Jude asked.

Sadie let out a little laugh, "Yeah, im going, im with Kwest he took me out for breakfast I guess we last track of time, im on my way home right now." She hung up the phone laughing without even a goodbye.

Its what I get for trying to make her happy, Jude thought to herself. She decided if Sadie would be home soon she would go and get ready so that she could leave too. Jude ran upstairs and started to get ready she fixed her make-up and got dressed. She walked downstairs and saw Sadie walking in the door.

"You look great. How much time do I have?" Sadie said looking up at her sister coming down the stairs.

Jude looked at her phone which she was holding in her hand, "You've got about an hour and a half, I'm catching a ride with Jamie so I gotta go over there now."

Sadie nodded and ran upstairs. Jude walked out the door and saw Jamie getting out of his house. "Hey! Jamie!"

Jamie looked back at her and was a bit surprised but smiled sweetly, "Hey, Jude, im guessing you are ready to go."

Jude nodded slightly running over to him. "Yeah, lets do this thing, where's Zepp?" She asked as Jamie opened the passenger door to his car for her.

She climbed in a Jamie got in on the other side, putting his keys in the ignition he said, "She wanted to get ready for the party." Jude gave him a questioning look, "Beats me." Jamie replied to her expression. Zeppelin wasn't the type of girl to get all dolled up for a small event.

"So where did you book it?" Jude asked as he drove down a familiar street.

Jamie looked at her and smiled, "Well, the only place I could get was, and your not going to be thrilled, the school auditorium." Jamie said.

Jude broke down in laughter. "Hey its not an achievement im proud of but better than nana's basement." Jude continued to laughed, as they pulled up into the school she finally finished her laughing fit, "Jamie Andrews, you brought us back to one place non of us like." Jude said smiling. Jamie went to open the door for her but he opened it herself, "Hey Mr. Gentleman, its okay, I'm a big girl I can open a door." She said laughing walking inside the school.

She looked at all the lockers and the classroom doors, she saw the calculus class where shay ad asked her out on a date, she also saw her old locker. "Wow talk about ghost of the past." She said running her fingers over all the lockers."

"Come on Harrison get a move on, we gotta set p in less than an hour!" Jamie called walking quickly down to the auditorium. Jude walked in after him, she looked down at the stage where all the equipment was just sitting, nothing was hooked up. "Jude, you mind doing this while I check feedback and get the decoration and food out of the car?"

Jude walked down past all the rows of seats, "Sure no problem. Wow I still remember the walk out, that was brutal." She said climbing on stage and grabbing cables to get started with hooking them up.

She connected amps to speakers and guitars to amps, she set up the drums and microphones as Jamie set up tables and placed food and drinks on them. She grabbed the guitar and struck a note, the auditorium filled with that note then following not 2 second after was a loud screeching. "Sorry!" Jude yelled.

"I'll take care of that." Jamie said taking his hands off of his ears from the noise that amp gave back. He went up to the production tower above the auditorium, turned some knobs and gave Jude a thumbs up, she struck a note, this time, no screech. She smiled at Jamie as he came back down.

Jamie finished decorations first, and he was almost done with the food as Jude got off the stage and sat in one of the front row seats. "So music man, what do you have planned for this party?"

"Well, Spied is gonna perform with the guys and I sort of promised him that you would perform. He suggested Tommy but I don't know if he will be up for it." Jamie said arranging cups and plates.

"You want Tommy to perform a Boyz Attack song at Spied's release party? He would hate that." Jude said getting up and helping him arrange so there was still room on the tables.

Jamie looked at him, "Are you crazy? Of coarse not a Boyz Attack song, his new stuff that he's been writing, I told him to record it but he said for now he just wants to produce. You didn't know?" Jamie finished with a question seeing Jude's expression to be a confused surprised one.

Jude shook her head and focused back on arranging the table. Jamie and Jude had finished when Spiederman came bursting in the door, "Hey Dude's! Lets get this party started!" She shouted dancing his way down to where they were, he was carrying a box, and behind him Karma with a smaller box. "My Albums to sell. Dude's this is gonna be great, when's everyone coming?" Spied said putting the box down at the bottom of the stage and Karma mimicking him.

"Everyone should be here any minute. I should go outside just in case people get lost." Jamie said shaking Spied's hand in congratulations and running up and out of the auditorium.

Karma walked up next to Spied gabbing his arm and kissing his cheek. He looked down at her and smiled. Jude put a finger in her mouth and pretended she was gagging. Spied shot her a look as Jude said, "Well aren't you the golden couple." She said laughing slightly hitting Spiederman's arm.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know. Don't be jealous. So dude, excited to see lord squinty frown again?" Spied asked rolling his eyes saying his first sentence.

Before Jude could answer Karma chimed in, "When he came back, that last few days with you was ALL he talked about, it was like Jude-a-Palooza." Karma said matter-of-factly. Spied nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Jude asked surprised. They nodded again. "When he left I thought he was kinda mad, I didn't know what to expect."

Spied sighed, "Oh please dude! He's never mad to see you. Even if he acts like it, he's like pining for you guys to have another shot. He hasn't even looked at another girl since you left, I thought he started swinging the other way."

Jude laughed at his comment, it made her ease up a little about seeing Tommy, she knew he loved her, so why was she so nervous? Maybe its because she really was afraid to love him back. Jude talked Karma while Spied mingled with people as they started showing up. Jamie did a great job knowing just what suits to invite.

Karma and Jude separated when Karma was called over by Spied. Jude was mingling with her sister, she didn't feel like talking to corporate sharks, when Jamie got on stage and called for everyone attention.

When everyone finally calmed down and turned their attention to Jamie she started to talk, "Hi, Im Jamie Andrews, CEO of NBR and first let me say I'm extremely happy about one of my closest friends and our first real artist to be release his album finally. It took an incredible amount of work but it was worth it. So cheers to that." He raised his cup and took a sip, "Anyway, before Spied comes up here and performs some of his songs he requested special performances so first, ladies and gentlemen, Jude Harrison!" Jamie said stepping off stage.

Jude excused herself from Sadie and put her cup down. She walked up to the mic and put on a smile, "Hiii." She said waving to everyone in the crowd. "So Vincent Spiederman, he hates it when I call him that," she said laughing a little from the look on Spied's face. "So Spied has been my friend, one of my best friends for a while now, and I know he is so talented. I have heard the album and it is amazing, which brings me back to so talented." She said pausing to look around the crowd.

"Why Spied asked me to sing at his release party I don't know but for him, I'll do it in a heart beat, so congrats Spied and this song is for you and I hope your album goes triple platinum." Jude said, she had no idea what song she was singing. She looked at Jamie.

Jamie motioned to start the back track as Kyle and Wally and Spied all came on stage and grabbed their instruments. Jude looked around and smiled, just like before, she thought.

Before everyone started playing spied came up behind Jude and spoke into the mic, "Hey everyone, I got to choose Jude's track so I chose one of my all time favorite Jude songs." He stepped away.

Jude gave him a questioning look which quickly turned into shock when the back track for 'White Lines' started playing. She was going to kill him for this. Nothing she could do now but sing.

I tried to tell you, I've got to get away

I tried to say, I need my space

I've got to get some distance in between

My heart and my head

I'm on the razors edge

I've been here before

I know the way

White lines

And headlights in my eyes.

White lines

Im ready to drive all night

White lines

How many till im in your arms

White lines will bring me home.

Mmm, mmm, lines will bring me home.

Jude looked around the crowd she remembered the day she sang this song so clearly it burned a hole in her memory. Jude started singing again when she saw a familiar face in the crowd that brought a smiled to her face as she sang.

I held you in my arms last night

I dreamed we were riding on a star

I kissed you and the sun began to shine

In dreams I can do anything

It seems like im on my own

Feels like im losing it all

White lines

And headlight in my eyes

White lines

Im ready to drive all night

White lines

How many till I'm in your arms?

White lines

will bring me home

Tommy made his way to the front of the auditorium with a small smirk on his face at how clever Spied had been to trap her into singing this particular song. She looks amazing, he thought to himself as she caught his eye with a smile, he smiled back reaching the front.

Seems like, I've been here before

I know the way

Seems like I've been on my own

So long, so long

White lines

And headlights in my eyes

White lines

Im ready to drive all night

White lines

How many till im in your arms

White lines

Will bring me

Home

Home

Oh , home.

"Thank you, and Congrats to Spied!" Jude said putting the mic back on the stand and climbing off stage. Jude made her way to Tommy when Jamie got back on stage and called for attention again.

"Sorry, I know you wanna get down, but Spied asked for one more guest performance, from none other than Tom Quincy!" Jamie said motioning to Tommy. He started to walk towards the stairs to step on the stage.

Tommy paused as he passed Jude, "Keep your ears open Harrison." he said with a smirk as he walked up to the stage and smiled to the crowd.

Spied, Wally and Kyle never left the stage, so there were standing there all smirking at their great achievement but no ones smirk was bigger than Spiederman's.

"This a new song, I just wrote it a couple of days ago, some memories and experiences inspired it, Vin asked me to sing it when he read the lyrics, so I hope you like it." Tommy said, as he said the last sentenced he looked directly at Jude. He was saying it to her more than anyone else.

Hey, guys hope you like this update. I promise Jommy is coming NEXT CHAPTER! Im not gonna make you wait anymore! It might take some time to post, I really want to write Tommy's song for him. If not I'll find a song by someone else. Expect a post next week.

Jommy coming next chapter! I promise! Thanks for the reviews! And all the other stuff!


	13. AN: Tommy's Song!

**Okay so Tommy must sing an original song, i thought i would take a crack at writing some myself, SO here they are. Tell me which one i should use in the story and give me tips. Be absolutely brutal! I can take it**.

You brought me with you to the sun

Now ill stay right here till its all done

I'll watch you laugh, I'll be by your side

Be the one to make you smile wide

don't fight me 'cause your scared

I wont be going anywhere

One more time

One more kiss

A few more memories

Just like this

One more song

One more smile

A little more happy

For a while

One more kiss

The look in your eyes screams

Pleads for the love in all your dreams

Wake up cause its right before you

don't ask because you know who

Ill stand at the bottom of the ocean

Just for this moment to stay in slow motion

One more time

One more kiss

A few more memories

Just like this

One more song

One more smile

A little more happy

For a while

One more kiss

In my eyes there no me without you

Please, please tell me you realize it too

Ill kick and scream if I have to wait

But if you throw the line, I'll take the bate

Cause all I want is

One more time

One more kiss

A few more memories

Just like this

One more song

One more smile

A little more happy

For a while

One more kiss

One more breath

Say you love me with

One more kiss

One kiss

**The Second Song, i haven't decided on a name yet, BUT tlel me what you think, and if you have suggestions for a title, hit me with 'em!**

Im

floating to the sky

Your

forcing a goodbye

I've

Heard it all before

So

Ill drop down to the floor

Because

I'll never give in

I'll never give up

Not until

We work out safe and sound

Together shining like the stars

Ive

Seen how I can hurt

Now

Try not to get burned

You've

Tried to tell me no

Girl

Im too stubborn to

Because

I need you here

I want you with me

For

Now until forever

To let love turn to gold

Im shredding in these twisting lights

Too many long lonely nights

Now im soaring back to us

Drip back to the core of this mess

Because

I need you in my arms

I need you all in all

don't

Tell me your not ready

Heard it all already

Because

You'll always be with me

You'll always love me too

So

Take a chance and soar

I'll be here to open the door

For us.

**Tell me what you think! I really need some help trying to figure this, i need opinions! Please help! :)**


	14. It Will Be You, It Always Has Been

Well Song number two won it. ¾ of the votes go for this song. Maybe I'll work the other song in some other way. If not then oh well! Thanks a lot for the feedback! I appreciate it! Im really, really glad you guys liked the songs I wrote. Im kind of insecure about them but that was a major boost to the confidence! Thanks! So here it is. This might be it, there might be one more. I dunno. I might do an epilogue.

Im

floating to the sky

Your

forcing a goodbye

I've

Heard it all before

So

Ill drop down to the floor

Because

I'll never give in

I'll never give up

Not until

We work out safe and sound

Together shining like the stars

Ive

Seen how I can hurt

Now

Try not to get burned

You've

Tried to tell me no

Girl

Im too stubborn to

Because

I need you here

I want you with me

For

Now until forever

To let love turn to gold

Im shredding in these twisting lights

Too many long lonely nights

Now im soaring back to us

Drip back to the core of this mess

Because

I need you in my arms

I need you all in all

don't

Tell me your not ready

Heard it all already

Because

You'll always be with me

You'll always love me too

So

Take a chance and soar

I'll be here to open the door

For us.

Tommy's eyes never left Jude's as he finished his performance, SME finished playing the end and the back track faded out as Tommy put the microphone back on the stand. Spied's face was playing on a huge smirk. Jude looked at Tommy, her eyes glossy with tears forming.

"Thank you, and now finally, the man of the hour, Vin Spiederman!" Tommy said climbing off stage.

Jamie leaned in towards Jude and whispered, "Not to say I told you so but I did." Jamie smiled slyly as Tommy walked closer and closer to Jude.

She smiled as he walked up to her tears still stinging in her eyes, she was happy, for one of the first times in the past couple of months, Tommy finally got to her and stopped. "Wanna talk?" He asked motioning up for them to leave. SME was playing on stage and it was really loud Jude nodded and followed him out of the auditorium.

They walked out and closed the door behind them, Tommy leaned against school lockers and Jude stood in the middle of the halls looking at her shoes, the moment she had been waiting for the last couple of days and she was at a loss for word. It amazed her that Tommy could still make her feel this way.

You know your first really crush, or love, no matter how many times you see them your palms still get sweaty and even if you have an entire novel planned out you cant get the butterflies to stop so you can say it.

Finally Jude looked up at Tommy he was smiling comfortably, as she finally mustered the words, "I missed you." She said looking back down. Tommy placed his thumb under her chin and his forefinger holding her chin in place he lifted her to look at her face, which now had tears running down both cheeks.

He looked at her for a second, she was anticipating his words, as he slowly opened his mouth to speak, "I missed you more." Jude laughed through tears at his remark. "There's that smile, I'll do whatever you want so keep that there, I'll wait as long as you want." Jude wiped her tears from her cheeks.

She stood there smiling at him sweetly, no longer unable to look him in the eyes. She grabbed hid hand hanging loosely by his side, he no longer had his hands on her chin. She looked at his hand as she grabbed it and tears started to come again, she looked up at Tommy and said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been afraid."

Tommy responded quickly, "No Jude, I was wrong, I would wait for you forever." he said taking her other hand into his, taking control. Jude loved it when Tommy too control. "Because I love you."

Jude smiled at the thought, he really did, she never doubted it but sometimes it did seems he didn't care very much. "I love you too."

Tommy leaned in closely as Jude started to return the gesture, their lips were about to connect when a door opened behind them, Tommy sighed when he turned around to see Jamie. "Wow, Sorry guys, but I was about to put out a missing people's warrant. Spied's got an announcement too so you might want to get in here."

Jude smiled at Tommy when he looked back at her disappointed. He let go of one of her hands and with the other intertwined their fingers as they walked into the auditorium, all three had smiles on their faces. Tommy kissed Jude's forehead as they walked into the auditorium. Jamie gave spied a thumbs up, which apparently told him to continue.

Spied started talking about Karma and him being very happy, Tommy leaned down and whispered in Jude's ear, "You know I love you right?" Jude looked up and smiled at him, she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. When she pulled away Tommy leaned more towards her, wanting more.

Jude smiled at him as he opened his eyes with a pained expression, "I know, there will be time later. Im not going anywhere anymore."

"Finally!" Spied said from the stage as they brought their attention back to him, "It's time for my big announcement. Honey bun, could you come up here, I wanna do this together." Spied said extending a hand and helping Karma up on stage, she was absolutely glowing. Obviously she knew what was going on. "We don't plan a whole bunch of stuff, like getting married for example, we are just an impulsive pair. So this just kinda happened but we couldn't be happier. My babe Karma, well, WERE" Spied said emphasizing 'we're' and pulling Karma closer to him, "We're having a baby." he said overcome with happiness.

Jude was shocked, everyone clapped around her, she wasn't too pleased, but when she saw the look on both Karma and Spied's faces, she couldn't help but smile and clap with everyone else. Spied got off stage and Jamie started to play some tracks off of his CD.

Spied quickly ran up to Jude, "Dude, can you believe it, Im gonna be a dad! Like a month ago I was so freaked out, but dude now its gonna be awesome!" Spied said hugging, more excited than she thought he would be.

When he pulled away Jude spoke up, "That's great, im so glad your both so happy! Spied you'll be a great dad, and Karma, Congrats, im sure you'll be a good mom, and a hot one at that." Jude said giving her a sweet look.

Karma's face lit up at the last comment, that was the only thing she was worried about, losing her figure. Jude saw Kwest talking to Jamie and Jamie nodded as Kwest climbed up on stage.

Jamie cut the music and Jude pointed up at the stage as everyone turned to see what she was looking at.

Kwest cleared his throat into the microphone, "Hey everyone, hi my name is Kwest and Im good friends with Spied, first off I just want to say congrats." Kwest started raising his glass in congratulations. "I know Spied likes big announcements judging by what he just told us, again congrats to the happy couple. I just thought this would be a great time to give a little attention to a love of my own. So I guess I will make this one unforgettable release party for you Spied." Kwest looked around at everyone.

People just looked around confused, Kwest made his way off the stage, as everyone still looked on confused, he walked towards Sadie still holding the microphone in his hand. "I thought everyone should know why I really came back." Kwest finally reached Sadie and took her hand in his.

She let out a gasp feeling his warm touch.

"You see there is this girl that I'm in love with, I spent the last ten months trying to get over her, but I couldn't, so I came back." Kwest continued, watching Sadie's eyes filled up with tears.

Kwest kissed her cheek before continuing, "Sadie, I made a mistake, I was too, I don't know all I know is I will change for you."

Sadie said quietly no one could hear but Kwest, "No I just didn't know a good thing."

Kwest gently shh'd her lovingly not controlling but telling her she didn't need to apologize. "Sadie, I will do anything you want, so I was going to take a chance and be more spontaneous, maybe that's what you want."

Sadie gasped again as Kwest knelt down on one knee, her free hand went to her mouth and more tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"Sadie, I love you, Will you marry me?" Kwest said opening a box e got out of his pocket.

Everyone looked on hopeful, and when Sadie started nodding her head uncontrollably and saying "Yes! Yes!" repeatedly everyone clapped and continued on watching.

Kwest got up and pulled Sadie into him, their lips finding each other as Sadie wrapped her hands around Kwest's neck and Kwest still holding only a box because he had dropped the microphone out his hand on her hips.

When Sadie and Kwest pulled apart he put the ring on her finger. Sadie looked up at jude, her tears stopped falling, she lifted her arm in the air waving her hand and wiggling her finger in the air. Jude smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Sadie turned back to Kwest and hugged him tightly.

Jude felt Tommy's hand crawl to small of her back, she couldn't help but blush, her whole body felt warm at his touch. She turned to him and smiled, he kissed her lightly on the lips and still very close to her he whispered, "One day that will be us."

Jude smiled and kissed him deeply, Spied cleared his throat, Jude regretfully pulled away to see what he wanted. "What?" She said a little bit annoyed.

"Im glad to see you dudes back together, its about time." Spied said, hitting her arm slightly.

Jude smiled at him, "Next time, wait until we're done." Jude said turning back to Tommy pulling him in again, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with even more fire. She pulled away for air. "I'm glad I came back." She said smiling while their foreheads rested on each others.

"Me too, what you say we get out of here. Party's pretty much over anyway." Tommy said pulling her even closer, yes it was possible.

Spied heard this and leaned over Jude's shoulder and said, "You two kids go have fun."

Jude laughed at her friend, "Shouldn't we tell Jamie?" Jude said still directed at Tommy.

Tommy looked past Jude giving spied a look that pleaded for his help, Spied nodded as he headed down to tell Jamie that they were leaving, "Yeah, I think Spied got it under of control, so what do ya say, lets go." Tommy said weaving their fingers together.

"Okay." Jude replied simply, she turned her head to meet Sadie's eyes, both girls exchanged excited, thrilled and above all happy glances. Jude looked back at Tommy. "I could get used to this again."

"Me too girl." Tommy said kissing her lightly. Jamie started playing one of Spied's slow tracks, every pair started dancing, except Jude and Tommy, they walked out hand in hand. Both had smiles plastered on their faces and their eyes saying they could make their own music, in more ways than one.


	15. Epilogue: Time To Be Your Only One

Thanks guys, its been real! Keep an eye out! I've got 3, yup 3 stories in the works! All for Instant Star! All Jommy! :

So here's your epilogue.

2 years later.

Jude was pacing nervously in a room decorated with flowers white walls, she wore a long elegant dress. Her sister Sadie walked in the door, "Not getting cold feet now are you?" She said stopping Sadie.

"No, but I never thought I would be doing this, not with him at least." Jude said looking at her sister.

Sadie smiled at Jude and gave her a knowing look, "I did." Jude smiled at her comment.

Kwest popped his head in the door looking at both sisters, "Everyone is restless, you ready?" Jude nodded and smiled at Kwest as his head disappeared. Jude turned back to Sadie and smiled. Jude placed a hand on her sisters stomach that had a very slight barely noticeable bump on it, "Good thing number two isn't too big to fit into that great dress." Sadie placed a hand on her stomach she smiled.

She looked back at her sister, "Come on Jude, Now or never, you look stunning."

Jude smiled and said just above a whisper said, "Okay." she let out a breath and the biggest smile she ever had crept on her face. She walked out of the white room to find her dad standing waiting for her.

Stuarts jaw dropped when he saw his youngest daughter, "Jude, you look," He searched for a word as he held out his arm for her, "Breath-taking." he said and smiled at her.

She responded with a small "Thank you." as she grabbed his arm and music started playing, she walked slowly down the aisle with a flower girl before her throwing petals on the ground. She saw Tommy's jolt up when he heard music. This made Jude laugh under her breath, she kept her eyes on Tommy as she walked down, he mouthed to her, "You look beautiful."

Jude's smile sparkled a little more when he did this, she looked around at the people she loved, in the front row was her dad's girlfriend Yvette, but her mothers seat was empty. Jamie, Spied and Kwest all stood behind Tommy as his groom's men. Kwest obviously the best man.

Sadie, her maid of honor, and Karma and Zeppelin all stood there smiling widely as they waited for her to approach the alter. Jude turned to her dad and kissed him on the cheek before he returned to his seat.

Tommy grabbed Jude's hand at the alter as the minister began. Exchanging I Do's and a few electric kisses, they were headed to the reception. Sitting at a long table seated the people that were at the alter with Jude and Tommy. Karma holding her baby and Spied holding the other.

Sadie got up and tapped her glass to get everyone's attention, "Hi, so I've known Jude, well all my life." Everyone laughed at little, "And I haven't liked her as long as I would have liked to, but im making up for lost time." She continued smiling down at Jude, "Anyone who knows Jude and Tommy would say that they are genetically programmed to find each other, but they have to do things a little differently. They have had quite a few problems down the road, but given the choice they choose each other every time. So im glad no one is blind to that anymore. I know they will always be happy together, to the bride and groom." Sadie finished winking down at Jude and lifting her glass in toast.

Tommy smiled as he watched Jude talk to old relatives and friends, he saw his opportune moment when she stepped out of the tent that was set up outside. Tommy followed her making sure his approach was quite so that he would surprise her, he gently came up behind her and placed small loving kisses on her neck. Jude smiled and turned to him as he pulled her lips to his.

"What was that for?" She asked smiling up at him.

Tommy shrugged and said, "Well, since I can do it all the time, I might as well take advantage." he said kissing her again. Jude wrapped her arms around him never wanting to let go again. "I knew I believe in it."

Jude was a little confused, "Believed in what?"

"Love at first sight." he said smiling down at her as the smile on her face grew, he took her back into his warm embrace. "I love you, till death do us part."

She distanced herself to look at him still hugging him, "I love you, from now, through death till forever." she said resting her chin on his shoulder again. She thought life couldn't be any better than now. Jude realized that as long as she was with the love of her life, things could only get better.

Fin.

Well, we must part ways for now, until I post those other 3 stories! :

Review the epilogue is you want.


End file.
